Shiptember 2013
by maltese
Summary: A collection of mostly fluffy one-shots, one each day for September. Pompous Pep.
1. SEPT 1 Double Date

This thing sounds fun so I decided to go for it :D  
And I'm sorry for being a jerk ._. I'm planning to put The Phantom Slayer on indefinite hiatus until my writing gets better... I mean, it's very bad ._.  
I also plan to submit my other one-shot collection I have been posting on a forum, after I finish this one.

A collection of one-shots, one each day for September. Pompous Pep.  
T because I like to swear. :D

Well, enough of that. Enjoy!

* * *

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Double Date**

**Written on September 2nd, 2013.**

Phasing through the ceiling, Danny Phantom arrived at Vlad Master's castle, particularly in the library.

"Hello, Daniel," he smiled warmly seeing his former adversary. Danny grinned back, grabbing out papers from his shoulder bag, his pencil case, and his textbook, setting them up on a table nearby.

He picked a pencil and began to ponder over the first question.

"Do you want something light to eat, Daniel? Today I have caramel biscuits." Vlad offered, knowing the adolescent's sweet tooth.

"That sounds great, thanks Vlad." The promise of cookies lifted Danny's mood even more. Vlad pressed a button on the side of his table to call for one of his maids to bring the requested snack to the library.

The billionaire ambled towards his little badger and ruffled his raven hair, petting the soft locks. Ever since they got together, Danny came to Vlad's place frequently, often making his homework or just spending some time together, or in some occasions, both. Like today.

The maid arrived and put the biscuits besides Danny and left with a curt nod. The dark-haired adolescent took one and happily munched on the tangy sweetness, savouring the flavour. The billionaire smiled affectionately at the display, caressed his sweetheart's cheek before walking away, grabbed his notebook and set it next to Danny. He pulled a chair and sat down, watching him work on his college work whilst working on his own company's businesses.

Both halfas sat in silence like this for some time, save for the continuous _tap tap tap_ from a keyboard being used and random scribbling from the other. Danny broke the comfortable silence with his sudden question,

"Hey, Vlad?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Do you want to go on a double date?"

This made the billionaire stop.

"Oh, with who?" He asked back skeptically. He doubted his little badger's two friends would want to go for a double date with him and Danny.

"No, I mean like this." He stood up and transformed, making a duplicate right after the transformation. The original morphed back to human, leaving the copy grinning at Vlad.

Fenton started, "I think it would be fun, you know, Fenton with Masters, Phantom with Plasmius. Or maybe we could switch them to Fenton with Plasmius and Masters with Phantom." Both Danny's grinned on finish, obviously excited by this idea.

Vlad frowned. "I don't know, Daniel. It would feel a little.. strange." And not only that, where could they do it?

"It's going to be fun!" Both forms exclaimed at the same time, using their most convincing tone, hoping that Vlad would agree.

"No, Daniel." Both original and copy visibly deflated before Phantom delivered another shot.

"Oh come on, fruitloop. It's not like we're going to go around in town or something," But before the elder could reply, the ghost hero rambled on. "Come to think of it, imagine Vlad Masters walking together, arm and arm with a common teenage boy, plus the Wisconsin Ghost and the town hero Danny Phantom dating with them!" He laughed, and Vlad couldn't help but also follow the same action, thinking about how amusing the whole idea was.

"That would be amusing indeed," he smirked.

"But still, no." Vlad said with a stern glare, leaving no room for argument. Fenton and Phantom pouted, and merged into one being.

"Just think about it, okay?" Defeated, he slumped back to his chair, gripping a biscuit and chewed it sulkily. Vlad knew about this behaviour all too well, and he hated it because he more often than not fell for it.

"Fine. I'll give it a thought." The billionaire assured, not missing the sly smile ghosting over Danny's lips.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Rate and review! :D And, Critique is very much appreciated!  
I'm going to post the 2nd and the 3rd tomorrow.  
Later!


	2. SEPT 2 Intimacy

Not exactly intimate... well, I just don't know how to start a fluffy scene... but I will. Hopefully soon.  
And, I added the disclaimer in the first chapter.

Also, I'm trying a different style for this, and I have to admit it was fun :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Intimacy**

**Written on 3rd of September, 2013.**

He had hair as white as silver, styled in a neat, tidy style.

Danny loved to touch the long, silver stands.

He had eyes a deep blue, like the soothing dark waters, but at the same time full of hidden emotions.

Danny loved to stare at those eyes -intense, stern, and powerful.

He had a deep, baritone voice -it tickled him inside every time he heard it.

Danny secretly liked it when he went on for a monologue, he had the talent to speak so diplomatically. Yet Danny would never admit that out loud.

He walked with an air of confidence, each step sure and solid.

Danny loved how it gave away a sign of authority and prowess.

He stood with a firm stature, his back straight and arms crossed back, firm, but flexible.

Danny loved the fact that he was a disciplined, stubborn hard worker.

He was tall, roughly six feet two. His height supported his leadership outlook.

Danny loved how he took control.

He had a well-toned chest, muscles all proportional and in the right places.

Danny licked his lips at the thought.

He was arrogant, cunning, manipulative, obsessive, narcissistic, pompous, a jerk in general.

Despite that, Danny admired his confidence, intelligence, persistence, charisma and self worth.

He was, admirably, older than him, and one of the world's wealthiest men to ever walk on earth.

Danny didn't mind the age gap -besides, he liked them older anyway- and his fortune was a welcome bonus.

His name was Vladimir Masters, and by some stroke of fate, he was also the only other half human half ghost in existence.

The only person who could truly understand Danny, which the ghost hero was eternally grateful for.

Last but not least, he was a crazed up fruitloop. His fruitloop.

And Danny loved every bit of him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Turns out today I'm so busy, I have to put the third one for tomorrow.. well, I will try.  
Reviews are always welcome, and good night!


	3. SEPT 3 Meeting the parents

Heavy T. Almost M...  
Now, to change the rating or to not change the rating...

* * *

**Meeting the parents**

**Written on 4th of September, 2013.**

He sighed and took the wooden pencil, gripping it with no enthusiasm. He had to do a book report, and it was due Monday.

Just as he started on the first line, his ghost sense went off, and just this once, he was glad a ghost came to wreak havoc.

The twin rings passed his body, once sky blue eyes now toxic green. He flew out of his chair, looking around for any hostile beings.

"Come out, ghost!" He shouted at the open air. Hearing no reply or the usual ghostly sounds, he glowered. After a long moment of no ghosts, he shrugged it off, transformed human and went back to his homework.

"Right. Moby Dick, huh..." He had read it before, and he hoped he remembered how the story goes. He took the pencil again, just wanting to get the stupid assignment done.

"Daniel." A chilling voice suddenly came from behind, and he froze at the spot.

He slowly turned to face the source of the voice. "Vlad," he breathed, "What are you doing here?" Danny shivered when he felt Vlad's hot breath against his ear.

"I just want to check on my little badger. Besides, things get awfully quiet in the mansion without its young master," Plasmius smirked, his red eyes glowing slightly. Trailing soft kisses from his cheek and all the way down to his neck, the wooden pencil dropped with a clatter.

"Stop, Vlad," He pushed him away, blushing darkly. "My parents can come barging in any moment!"

"So?" He said flippantly, clearly not bothered by the idea. "It's about time they know about us." He changed to Masters in a second. Closing in the distance, he continued his previous work.

"We talked about this," Danny had to bite back a moan when Vlad sucked a sensitive spot. Book report forgotten, he wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck, craving more.

Lifting the younger up, Vlad decided his lover's bed looked way more comfortable.

Now on the soft mattress, the billionaire snaked a hand underneath Danny's plain shirt, making him moan in pleasure.

"Son?" A click from the door made both halfas froze. "Could you-" Jack flung the door open, and his eyes bulged out seeing his son with his old college pal, both in a very interesting position.

"MADS!" He made a run downstairs, leaving the door hanging open. Danny, still red-faced and a little hard, pointed a disapproving glare at Vlad.

"You better have a completely reasonable explanation to my parents or I'm going to blast your sorry face right now."

Vlad laughed away.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I planned a small surprise after this collection is finished! :D  
See you guys tomorrow!


	4. SEPT 4 Music

Sorry for no updates! I got home around 5PM from school each day, and I have tons of things to do ._. To make it up, I have decided to write 3 chapters today, and I'll start on the remaining two some time today.

I didn't proofread this... I'll edit it later!

And I'll try to make the prompts follow the theme ._. Well, I think anything music has to do with Ember, soo...

Yeah. I know... I hope you like this one!

* * *

**Music**

**Written on 7th of September, 2013**

He summoned a small ball of energy upon his palm and toyed around with it. He learnt how to manipulate his energy today, and he couldn't help the smile tugging on his lips.

Ever since he and Vlad settled for a truce, he talked to him more often, and one day, they actually can hold a civil conversation without exploding into a fight. After spending more time with the elder half ghost, he found out that Vlad wasn't like what he thought. He started to train him periodically, helped him with his expanding ghost powers, and taught him battle strategies. From what started as hate and distrust turned into sympathy and respect.

They grew closer over time, and at some point, Danny started to think of Vlad way more often, and the first time he thought the fruitloop was attractive, he blushed darkly and quickly denied it. The next time they met, Danny blushed when Vlad sent him that sexy smirk, and he knew from that moment on he couldn't deny it any longer. The feelings got deeper and stronger, and Danny fell hard.

Damn Vlad for being nice. Damn him because he cared for Danny and mostly, damn him for being hot.

He knew he was gay, but falling for a guy who's almost twice his age, lusts for his mum and wanting to kill his dad? That was not what he planned.

He was stressed because he knew Vlad couldn't possibly like him the same way Danny liked him. He would probably just laugh when he admit it, and if not, he didn't want to ruin what he had now.

A strange tune interrupted his train of thought, and soon followed by his ghost sense going off. He transformed into Phantom, ready to take out whatever ghost decided to drop by. One of his windows shattered, and when looked out, he saw Ember floating outside, with her guitar and all. Phantom flew outside, and shot a laser ray from his palm. It hit Ember square on her chest and she grunted.

He dodged a pink fist and charged a green ray at her, but another pink fist came and collided with his attack, exploding on contact and dissipating.

"What is it this time, Ember?" He growled, landing a kick to her side. The ghost diva recoiled back, but she quickly got into position, strummed her guitar and sent a red disc. He barely avoided the attack, sighing in relief as the red disc whizzed past his ear. He grinned, attempting to land an uppercut, but what he didn't know was that the disc that appears to miss him, split into three smaller discs and they made a sharp turn, directing to Phantom, like missiles.

They hit him square on the head, the back, and on his legs. The ghost hero yelped in pain as the attacks went through his latex and burnt his hair and skin. He hissed, charged another green blast but she went intangible just in time, green ball hurling far away from her.

"Just to test my guitar's upgrade," She smirked when Phantom winced at the searing pain, "It seems that it works fine, if not, too well." Ember tuned her guitar's frequency, and sent two large fists, going straight to Danny. He prepared a shield, but judging from the fists' size, he knew his shield wouldn't hold.

Pink blasts destroyed Ember's attacks.

Phantom and Ember whipped their heads to see the source of those strikingly familiar rays, and both of them were surprised to see Vlad Plasmius, for entirely different reasons.

"Vlad! What are you doing here?" He shouted, while Vlad shot laser beams from his hands. The pink beams hit Ember and she was thrown back a few feet away.

"Saving your little bum," Vlad said as he neared towards Phantom, frowning when he spotted large patches of burnt skin. "What happened?"

"Apparently Ember tuned her guitar," Danny said, irritated, "and, I can handle her just fine." He added, crossing his arms. Vlad, on the other hand, was having none of it.

"Did you see those fists she fired earlier? They would break through your shield like crackers! You could have been hurt seriously," he said, not hiding the concern on his voice. "And you already have horrible burns. Go home and treat those, Daniel, and I'll take care of her."

"No! Jeez, Vlad, a little burn won't stop me."

"Don't argue with me and just do as you are told. This is for your own good, little badger, and I think your next training session should focus on improving your shield."

They continued to argue, not knowing they were watched. Ember observed the two from a distance away.

"Those two are better as enemies," she muttered to herself, "Now that they're together, there's no way any ghost can hurt him without getting one from Plasmius."

"Ember's still around, fruitloop. You can help, but you're not taking over!"

The elder visibly sighed.

Bright light bulbs suddenly appeared on her head, an idea forming as she set her hands readily on her guitar, grinning widely. She had to make this work, so she went a little closer to the pair and tuned the frequency low. Ember locked her gaze at Plasmius and strummed hard.

"Fine, I'll-" His eyes went wide as black hearts hit an oblivious Plasmius. The elder blinked numerous of times after the attack, like he wasn't hurt from it. Green eyes stared, confused, before he heard a loud laugh, coming from the ghost diva.

"Shit!" He had forgotten about Ember! "What did you do?"

"Oh, I just made him hate your guts," she smirked cruelly when Danny's jaw hung open. "Good luck, dipstick!" She laughed once more before disappearing in a whirl of blue smoke.

Danny dared to look at the elder half ghost, seeing the pupilles red eyes glowed dangerously and reddish energy gathering on his fisted hands made him gulp loudly.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is not finished! :D  
I have to get going now (yes, my schedule is hectic!), so I'll see you guys later!


	5. Sept 5 Date Night

Post-Double Date :D And, double update! (triple if you counted today :D)

And I also didn't proofread this one, although I did for the Music one.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Date Night**

**Written on 7th of September, 2013.**

He had agreed to go.

Just because he suddenly remembered a place in the Ghost Zone that was supposedly a secluded paradise.

When Danny asked him about the place, he just smiled secretly and continued on.

They went to the Ghost Zone as ghosts, to avoid any unwanted attention. Each will make a duplicate of himself when they arrived at the place, but for now, Phantom had to follow Plasmius in order to reach this hidden utopia, but they had been floating around, looking aimlessly for it.

"Vlad? Do you even know where's the place?" He frowned. He was excited to see this place, but it would be nice if Vlad knew where the place actually was.

"Bear with me, Daniel. It was 10 years ago after all." He made a turn to the left, leaving Phantom to sigh and grumble to himself.

They just passed the Far Frozen, and before that, Pariah Dark's Keep. They made twists and turns around the endless swirl of green, past all kinds of ghostly lairs and purple doors, natural exhibits but still, not the place they were looking for. Phantom constantly complained, and Plasmius started to worry either the place somehow moves around, or it had been erased from the Ghost Zone.

After two hours of no hidden paradise, Danny finally called it quits.

"Let's just stop, Vlad. We're not going to find anything in Ghost Zone if you don't know where it is."

"I'm sure we'll find it soon, little badger," he pecked his cheek, "just be patient. I think we haven't explored this region yet." He sounded hopeful.

"That's what you said earlier, fruitloop, and how can you tell?" Phantom crossed his arms.

"I just can," Plasmius shrugged, and flew beneath some rock foundations.

"Right." He muttered, and followed his boyfriend. He'd rather spend some time cuddling or watching TV together, rather than floating around in the Ghost Zone with no apparent destination. Suddenly, Plasmius halted, and so did Phantom.

"What? You found some-" He was shushed by Plasmius, who know spoke in a whisper.

"Look, Daniel, faeries," he pointed a black finger at the small humanoid creature, clear wings flapping fast.

"What's so special about faeries?" He adopted the whispering.

"They are extremely rare creatures exclusive to the Ghost Zone. It is said that the most legendary items often use faerie essence to enhance its magic."

"I bet Skulker would love one," he commented, not really interested.

"Indeed," he breathed, entranced when another entered the scene. "I would like to have one for a sample," Plasmius eyed the dancing faeries.

"Then just catch one and we can finally go home." Catching faeries must be hard.

"No, Daniel. If it leaves the Ghost Zone, it will immediately die." His eyes glowed brighter when he saw a third, fourth, fifth, joined their dance. He dared to stretch his arm to touch one of them, but they scampered away to the depths of the Ghost Zone. He sighed and withdrew his arm.

"It is also said that if one touches you, you will be immensely lucky on that day, and if you befriend one, you will prosper for a long time." Plasmius said wistfully, and turned to address Phantom.

"Alright. We should move-" His red eyes widened a little, gazing at Phantom.

"What?" Phantom said, confused.

"Don't move, Daniel," he still stared focusedly at Phantom, and this agitated him more.

"What?" He repeated, starting to get scared.

"Hold still." Danny felt something on his right shoulder, and it glowed slightly. He turned his head to see what made the great Vlad Plasmius stop and wonder, and stop and wonder he did.

A faerie had landed on his shoulder, looking curiously at the innocent young boy straight ahead. Its dress were rainbow in colour, shining and glittering in some places. It had long, flowing black hair, and cute little amber eyes.

"Hi," he said slowly, not wanting to startle the little faerie. Little hands flew out, and touched Phantom's nose, leaving faint sprinkles on it. The faerie smiled, and he could just feel the positive aura coming from it.

"Dulcem puer." It said with a light tune, smiled once more, and disappeared.

Phantom blinked, now curious of what it just said.

"That... was amazing." Plasmius spoke, astonishment clear on his face. "No one had ever seen one up that close before."

"What did it say?" Plasmius shook his head. "Well, I guess we'll find that place after all," Phantom said, jokingly. The elder smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Let's get going now," Plasmius said as he flew ahead. Phantom was still in his daze, recalling just how magnificent they are. A loud growl made the two half ghosts spun around and face a huge manticore.

So much for immense luck.

"Don't move, Daniel," Plasmius floated still and Phantom followed without question. The manticore neared them both, prowling slowly as it examined the half ghosts. It was finally only inches away from their faces, and beast looked menacingly at them. He then puffed a strong gust of wind from its nostrils, and in effect, the glitters flew to his eyes.

Phantom's hand shot up immediately to wipe them away, and Plasmius only could stare in horror.

"Run!" The manticore roared, and despite his command, both of them flew. Both of them flew for their lives, but the manticore proved to be a fast animal as it gained more and more distance. Both of them zipped through the void of the Ghost Zone, flying over obstacles, but the manticore went through them with ease. Plasmius saw a tree up ahead, and it looked big enough to hide them both.

"Tree, Daniel!" He shouted and the two shot up to the thick bushes. The beast whizzed past them, and once it was out of their sight, they sighed in relief.

"Being chased by a twenty feet tall monster is definitely my definition of lucky," Phantom said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, they are just a myth." But he couldn't help but also frown. Cute, magical little creatures were supposed to bring good luck, not a curse. Plasmius took a glance at his surroundings, and found a trail of trees directing south.

"This is something new," he said as he descended and followed the strange looking trees. Phantom raised an eyebrow at this, but after seeing faeries and manticores today, he decided to not question it.

As if being half alive and half dead wasn't freaky enough.

The two followed the line of trees until more started to show in view, and when they realised, they were inside a dense forest.

"Great. Now we're lost in a jungle." Danny said loudly, throwing his hands up in the air. Nonetheless, he saw a thin strip of light coming from his left, and brushed off the branches to see through.

"Okay, little badger, I understand, let's just leave this place." Hearing no answer, he called for Phantom again.

"Vlad! I think you should see this." Phantom blasted some of the branches away to make room so the elder can have a look. He came and he was met by a blinding light before green, sparkling grass with colorful flowers sprinkled everywhere. There was a clear lake in the middle, and he unconsciously stepped inside.

Separated from the dense forest laid the nature wonder, exactly like how he remembered. Woodland creatures grazed on the grass, while butterflies flew from flower to flower. Oddly, this paradise even had its own sky, the usual green and black now light blue.

"This is the place, Daniel," he called. Phantom took delicate steps, careful not to ruin the grass, going for the lake. He looked down to see exotic fishes swimming underneath his clear reflection.

"Wow." He took in everything he saw to print this image in his brain. This place looked like a piece of heaven just fell and landed on the Ghost Zone.

"That faerie is lucky after all," Plasmius said as he duplicated. The two Vlad's walked over to see their own reflections on the clear water before the original transformed. Danny also duplicated, and he changed back to human.

"You're right. This place exists." Danny inhaled the fresh scent of flowers, laying down on the grass.

"It's a shame that we cannot visit here again. This place is not meant to be found." Vlad lied beside him, feeling the soft grass. Both of them let their clones to do whatever they wanted, and so the ghosts opted to lie near the lake's rim and cuddled.

"Then let's make the best of it." Danny said, capturing Vlad's lips for a kiss.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yep, the prompt should be "Adventure" instead.  
Eh... I'll try to write on theme. Try.  
Critiques are always welcome!


	6. SEPT 6 Snuggling

This one, proofread, but still contains mistakes ._. Help me out, would you?

Pre-Music :D

* * *

**Snuggling**

**Written on 7th of September, 2013**

He strolled to the master bedroom, clad in satin pyjamas as he crashed on the huge bed. Today was a very long and tiring day, and he wanted nothing but to sleep immediately. The paperwork had been murderous; he rubbed his eyes, tired from all the reading. His hair hung loose, the long strands rested on his shoulders, some framing his face.

He buried himself under the soft covers, shifting to a more comfortable position before heaving a pleased sigh. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

His bedroom was quiet and lonely, save for the bugs chanting at night, and the wind, ruffling treetops to make a distant rustling melody. He noticed the quietness, as there was no one to talk to, the loneliness, as he was free to move around on the big mattress, and in overall, the dullness of his life. What happens if money already bought you everything you ever wanted? What good is it having riches if you can't spend it?

What good is wealth if you can't share with it someone else?

He hugged the soft bolster beside him, snuggling close to the piece of silk. Oh, how he wished he could hug someone like he hugged this bolster right here.

The idea of Maddie might excite him, but that was well in the past. He realised that he was just obsessed with the idea of her. He was bitter and angry for quite a long time, and he needed some kind of an anchor to keep him well and together. His hope that someday Maddie would leave Jack and be his wife always kept him going, no matter how vain the whole idea was.

That was before he knew Daniel.

Thinking of the younger half-ghost made him smile as he unconsciously held the bolster tighter. The young man was confident, smart, witty, persistent, and had the kindest heart he would ever see in someone. At first, he was a naïve and a reckless boy, but he watched him grow into a responsible young adult, wise and mature beyond his age. He was also the only challenge he could really consider a challenge, as there was no other ghost or human that could step up into his level for the moment being.

He still remembered the day he figured out that he wasn't alone in this cruel world, the unadulterated bliss he felt when he knew there was another half-human half-ghost like him. Of course, he was livid when boy rejected his offer, and it grew ever worse when the boy hated him. He was crestfallen, way more than when he got a wedding invitation to Jack and Maddie's wedding. His heart clenched painfully when he recalled Daniel shouting those three words that made his heart break.

His face contorted to a slight frown, but he forced himself to relax. He moved away from the bolster and lied on his back.

All the pent up frustration led him to beat the boy relentless in a fight, almost killing him in the process. If the boy hadn't looked at him with those pleading, blue eyes, he was sure he would finish him right there.

How glad he was, when he finally realised what a foolish thing he did. and that revelation made him break down in front of the boy. He took the boy in bridal style, carefully, and teleported to his personal medical ward and treat him himself. When the boy woke up, he apologised over and over, and vowed to never hurt a single strand of hair again. He then admitted that he cared for the boy, more than he ever let himself, and then dropped the bomb.

He was letting him go.

No more strings attached, no more random fights, no more taunts or coming over trying to seduce his mother or massacre his father. If Daniel wants him gone, then so be it. He would leave him alone.

After that, the boy left, and he was completely sure that his little badger was jumping up and down, celebrating his burden being lifted. That was the case until he visited him a month later, nervously talking about how he was sorry, and wished to start over.

He couldn't believe this! He was so overjoyed he almost cried in front of the boy, in which, luckily, he did not. Their talk ended with Daniel hugging him, and with a shy smile, he flew out of his mansion.

After that, they started to talk with each other more, sparring on occasions and having lunch together. Of course, it was a bit awkward in the first days, but things ultimately work out. Now, both of them are close friends, sharing a great bond.

He smiled slightly, the tense wrinkles on his face long gone.

As their interactions developed more often, his adoration and love for the younger man increased, and he found himself staring at the boy in a way a man his age shouldn't. The boy was lean and agile, and his witty banters always amazed him to no end. He found himself gazing at those beautiful sapphire pools, if not, the otherworldly green. He knew this was wrong, sugar cookies, he understood! But he couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried.

He cursed silently, turning over to hug the other bolster. He really wanted to confess and just kiss the young man, but he feared that Daniel wouldn't feel the same way. His actions could destroy what they already have, and he truly did not wish for that.

What should he do? Don't tell him his true feelings and take the forbidden emotions to his grave or just do it, whatever hell may happen afterwards?

Vlad Masters sighed quietly, snuggling the bolster tight and descended into a deep sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I bet you all expected a fluffy scene, huh? :DI'll see you tomorrow, when hopefully I can finish 2 chapters. I have to work on a lot of assignments and homework tomorrow.  
Later!


	7. SEPT 7 First Kiss

It's already night, so.. yeah. I'll proofread this and the others tomorrow. Hopefully.

And I need to stop writing long chapters ._. Not good for me.

After Music.

* * *

**First Kiss**

**Written on 8th of September, 2013**

He punched his jaw hard, causing Phantom to be thrown away by the attack.

Plasmius didn't waste any time and landed a kick to his stomach. Then, he charged and shot a big blast at Phantom, and it hit him directly on the chest.

"Vlad! Stop!" Phantom didn't want to fight back. He dodged the upcoming outbursts, but more kept on coming, so he set up a shield.

"Little brat." Plasmius made a sword from his ecto-energy and pierced it through the green shield, shattering it immediately.

"Snap out of it! This isn't you!" He yelped when a ray hit his side, another blast whizzed past his ear.

"Nonsense, boy. I know who I am." Plasmius smirked cruelly and split to four.

"Crap." One Vlad Plasmius was already almost impossible to beat... facing four, he wouldn't make it out alive. Phantom went intangible and rushed away.

A barrage of pink projectiles chased the younger half ghost as he struggled to another Plasmius. The Plasmius figthing him teleported suddenly, leaving behind a puzzled Phantom before he was hit by multiple shots at the same time.

"Ahhh!" Phantom screamed in agony. Bruises and blisters decorated his body, and he was sure he had some broken bones somewhere.

"Stop! Vlad! STOP!" He pleaded when four Plasmius' neared him, one with a sword, two with ecto-ropes, and the last securing their position.

"Why would I stop?" The one in his left said and struck Phantom's jaw. A sickening crack resonated from the fight, ectoplasm leaking freely from his mouth.

"You don't hate me! You care about me!" The Plasmius in front of Phantom muffled him, while another moved to tie Phantom up. He struggled to break free from the restraints but to no avail All four merged back into one, leaving the badly beaten and tied Phantom with a single Plasmius.

"Your pathetic half-life ends here." Plasmius said with chilling cold tone and formed a sharp blade, ready to slit Phantom's little neck.

Seeing the older's intention, Phantom's eyes widened to the size of dinnerplates. When the blade neared his throat, he screeched.

"ENOUGH!"

Plasmius dropped his knife and was thrown back as numerous of green waves came directed at him, crashing him to a concrete building. Danny didn't stop his Ghostly Wail for quite some time, destroying buildings and flinging cars in the process. He was sure every glass in town would break, every tree uprooted and people would be flying away. The restraints collapsed on sight.

Plasmius grunted, unconsciously changed back to Masters and plunged down.

Seeing him fall down at an alarming speed, Phantom stopped and made a beeline down.

"NO! _VLAD!"_

Tears filled his eyes, but the strong wind against his face wiped them away quick.

As he got close to the unconscious man, he held out his arms and caught him, just a few feet away from the ground. Phantom landed harshly on the asphalt while hugging Vlad in his arms, smoke rising from the crash. He panted before changing to Fenton, dragging his legs to check on the billionaire.

He felt a pulse, and exhaled in great relief. Danny positioned him to rest against a half destroyed wall.

_I almost lost you._

"Vlad..." he cried, and held unto him like his life depended on it. Danny almost wanted to laugh at the situation; he was almost killed by Vlad, but if it wasn't for him, Vlad would be dead. He sobbed and buried his face to his chest. He pulled back to look at Vlad, tracing a finger upon his pale lips.

He heard a groan, and cobalt-blue eyes fluttered open. At the sight of the wretched child, he narrowed his eyes in hate and attempted to strike the boy.

"No," he breathed, pinning down his wrist and sealed their mouths for a kiss. Vlad looked appalled and tried to pull back, but Danny held on tight. He poured all his heart into the kiss, as he almost lost his love just a few moments ago. The billionaire stopped fighting and went limp.

Danny pulled back to catch some air, and was met by a set of shocked, cobalt eyes.

"Daniel?" He said slowly, staring at the raven-haired in disbelief. He drew a hand and cupped the younger's cheek, the hard look long gone.

"I'm sorry, dear boy, I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what's gotten into me back then, Daniel, I swear-" He was effectively silenced by Danny's lips pressing against his own.

"Don't, Vlad. It wasn't your fault." He said.

"Not my fault? Look at yourself," Vlad eyed the horrible bruises and the nasty gashes, "You were almost done for. And I am the one to blame."

_I almost killed you._

He chuckled weakly, "I know. You said sorry and we're both here, so it doesn't matter. Plus, if it's anyone's fault, it's Ember's."

"Ember?" He repeated. All he remembered was he was arguing with Daniel, and before he knew it, he was hellbent on causing as much as pain possible on the boy.

"Yeah, Ember. You got hit by black hearts coming from her guitar, and... that happened."

Vlad narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"She will pay for this. Severely." Danny was tempted to bring forth the 'revenge won't solve anything' hero talk, but after what she did? A little punishment won't hurt. Just when he wanted to say something, he hacked and choked some blood.

"Daniel!" He got up, scooped the younger half ghost in his arms and looked at him with concern.

"Vlad, I," he swallowed, starting to get just a teensy bit dizzy. Vlad morphed into Plasmius and teleported both of them near the hospital. He chastely turned back human, running in full speed to the hospital. Danny had another fit, coughing blood out from his mouth.

Pushing the white doors open, he yelled, "Somebody help him!" People gasped, murmuring out loud while some pointed their fingers. A nurse called in a doctor and other nurses, took the boy in, and scurrying away to the ER. Vlad ran alongside, until they reached the ward. One of the nurses ushered him in.

"What happened? Did you find the teenager in this condition?"

"I-" He halted, not wanting to get arrested. "-was walking at night when I spotted the boy, badly beaten in the sidelines. I picked him up and rushed him here."

The nurse jotted all that information quickly. "How long did it take for you to reach this hospital?"

"About 4 minutes, maybe less. He is my friend's son." He glanced at the boy, utterly worried, and blamed himself more.

"Thank you. I'm afraid you must leave this room immediately, sir, we're going to perform medical procedures."

He swallowed thickly. "Yes. I understand."

"We will do our best. And if you know his parent's phone number, tell the receptionist in the front." He nodded glumly and with a heavy heart, he left.

He told the receptionist the Fenton's homenumber, Jack and Maddie's too. He also told the lady that all he will take all the charges necessary, filled the form, and sat down at one of the waiting chairs.

He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'll see if I can write the next chapter tomorrow.  
Reviews are welcome, and if you see anything wrong with this chapter or any other chapters, feel free to PM me or post a review about it. I wanted nothing more but to improve :)  
See you guys tomorrow!


	8. SEPT 8 Hand Holding

Here ya go! :D Yep, drabbles are supposed to be short anyways...

*runs away to avoid angry mobs with pitchforks*

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hand holding**

**Written on 9th of September, 2013.**

One time, Danny and Vlad went to carnival together (read: Danny asked him to go and nagged to no end until the elder caved), dragging the elder by the wrist to various of rides and stalls. He had sighed dramatically, but decided to go along. Vlad ended up vomiting after riding 'The Roller Coasters of Doom and Despair", three consecutive loops catching up to him. Nevertheless, they had a wonderful day.

They often went to the Ghost Zone together, but the younger seemed to have renewed curiosity about his surroundings, gripping the elder's wrist and taking him to see everything. When their visit was over, Danny looked fairly disappointed, but Vlad decided not to comment about it.

He would visit the billionaire's mansion in Wisconsin, casually dropping by just to have a little talk or tea. Danny appeared very interested when Vlad talked more about himself, and when he was finished, Danny would pay a small compliment, in turn, went on to ramble about himself. Although Vlad never asked, he was glad he got to know more about his little badger.

When Vlad went to visit the Fenton's, Danny would be the first person to offer him drinks or a small snack to eat, almost always grinning from ear to ear. Vlad was glad his mannerism lessons he occasionally gave turned out to be useful, but he did not miss the accidental bumps on his sides and shoulders, also the little touches left unintentionally by the younger man.

Vlad Masters had always been a perceptive and a shrewd person. He did not ignore the changes in the younger man's behaviour, recalling back all the innocent touches and began to piece the puzzle. He needed one final piece to snap into the whole grid to have the finished picture, and he would get that last piece soon.

Just yesterday, Danny showed up at his mansion, ranting about the stupid college professor who always picked on him since the start. The younger halfa gripped his wrist tight when he asked for the billionaire's opinion, looking at him with a worried look. Vlad seized the perfect opportunity.

"It's all a part of life, Daniel," while interlacing their fingers together. Vlad watched as he blushed slightly, looking away. He called him and flashed a suggestive smile, chuckling deeply when he saw his little badger's face turn beet red.

Looking over his complete puzzle, he was determined to see just how deep the whole thing was.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** TheDPFangurl Thanks for your feedback! I admit, it was a little rushed, but it's not done yet ;)

I'll try to update every day, mid-tests are coming next week!

With that, I bid you all farewell until next time!


	9. SEPT 9 Morning After

After First Kiss. Final part of this mini story thing.

And I got myself a beta! He's not in this site though. I'll have these pieces fixed some time! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Morning After

Written on 11th of September, 2013.

He had no sleep at all last night.

So after teleporting back to his mansion and trying to sleep (and he horribly failed at that), he got up, and thought about what exactly just happened.

Daniel had kissed him. An action he never thought the boy would ever do in the elder's lifetime. He obviously returned his feelings, yes, but would it be wise for them to be... lovers? His head spun and swirled, now utterly lost at what to do next. A relationship would have more rocks (and occasional spikes) along the way, especially for them, but if they could make it work, Vlad concluded that it would be worth it.

Besides, his heart was already hollering like crazy. His brain put up a brave fight, though; their age gap, keeping it secret, the risks, everything else that will come in the future... but when it came face to face with the heart, the whole battle just blew up. He didn't know which he would follow. His head, just continue as if Danny hadn't kissed him? Or his heart and just to hell with it all? Or both, no matter how ridiculous that sounded.

Still, he had to agree with the boy when he said that this was mostly Ember's fault, yet that fact did little to elevate his guilt. He planned to deal with the insolent ghost personally once Danny is better, but until then, he had to deal with the current situation.

He came up blank, heavy bags under his eyes apparent. When the sun shined through his window, he called for a quick tea and teleported back to the hospital.

And now here he was, sitting next to his dear boy, fingers lightly tracing over his cheek. His parents would be here roughly an hour later, his sister couldn't because she was in college, and his friends after school was done.

What should he tell him after he woke up? His anxiousness grew as the longest arm moved clockwise from number to number, but at the same time, he was very excited to see his little badger up and to spend some time together. Twenty minutes have passed until bright blue eyes fluttered open, staring tiredly at his visitor.

"Daniel, you're finally awake," he said, letting as much as gratitude and happiness seep into his voice. "How are you feeling, my boy?"

"It hurts everywhere." He managed to rasp. Guilt made Vlad's heart clench painfully. He grabbed a glass of water standing on the bedside, positioning the rim near Danny's lips. The younger parted his lips a little and Vlad tilted the glass slightly, letting the clear water flow down through his mouth.

"I'm truly sorry, Daniel, all of this wouldn't have happened if I had finished her sooner." Vlad squeezed his arm lightly, careful not to hurt Danny even further. Vlad moved the glass away when he closed his mouth.

"Vlad. It's not your fault. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore. What happened already happened." Danny eyed him sadly, wishing Vlad would just stop beating himself over every time!

"I don't want to hear you blame yourself again, Vlad. Okay?" The elder nodded, ruffling his dark hair. A comfortable silence reigned between them, both of them content, and ironically, both were waiting for the other to ask about yesterday.

Finally, Vlad decided to speak up.

"Daniel, do you wish to talk about yesterday?"

He let out a subtle sigh of relief. "Yeah, about that. I'm sorry Vlad, I wasn't thinking clearly that time so I-" Vlad put a single finger on the rosy lips, putting a stop to Danny's rambling.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, little badger. I also share the same emotions for you." Vlad almost wanted to laugh when the younger's jaw dropped, not believing a word he said.

"Y-you can't be serious," he stuttered, not expecting this one bit. The elder just smiled and ran his hand over Danny's cheek.

"I'm serious, Daniel. Besides, is it that hard to believe?"

"Knowing you, yeah, it is!" He exclaimed, eyes still wide from the surprise.

"I mean, wow. I always thought about us... dating and all, but, what are the chances?" He laughed at himself. "This literally feels like a dream."

"A really good one, I suppose," he chuckled, petting the soft locks.

"Okay. So.. do you want to be my boyfriend or something?" Danny asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

Vlad's smile melted away. "I don't know. Things would get very complicated later on."

"Yeah... I guess your right." He looked disappointed. "But I think it would be fun, you know. I get to know my fruitloop better." The billionaire chuckled lightly.

"Well... I suppose it's alright." The younger's eyes lit up brightly. "But we'll take it slow, though."

"Okay." He smiled nonetheless.

"And Vlad?"

"Yes?"

"Can you kiss me?"

Vlad looked hesitant for moment, but complied. He placed a light kiss on Danny's small lips, making the boy blush. Both of them were lucky because the door opened at the exact moment Vlad had pulled away.

"Danny!"

They rushed over to see their beloved son who unknowingly went through near death by the hands of their old college buddy. Maddie had asked him about what happened, but thankfully, Vlad answered that for him. Danny sent him a 'thank you' look and Vlad sent back knowing smile. His parents asked him more questions, which the billionaire gladly answered and at the end, they thanked him for saving their son.

"I'll give all of you some time together now. Besides, I have a sudden business meeting in half an hour." He announced. Danny looked sad but he said his goodbye. His parents also bade him farewell and wished him a safe trip. With one last look, Vlad left the room and closed the door with a click.

Yes, they would take things slowly, but surely.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** TheDPFangurl Thanks! Yeah, but this one is long :/ (I hope it's the last, though!) Thanks again! :)  
Stupid math problem for taking so much of time today. If not, I could have proofread this for a little.  
Ah well. Reviews of any kind (but no flames, obviously) are always welcome :D I'll see you all later!


	10. SEPT 10 Team up

TGIF. Seriously. Finally some time to breathe!

* * *

**Team Up**

**Written on 13th of September, 2013.**

They crashed into his bed, landing on his mattress with a loud thump. They have gotten yet another detention from Lancer, and the trio couldn't be any happier when they can finally go home. Danny decided that today was the perfect time to tell his friends about his new relationship. Best friends deserve to know every bit of information, after all.

"Guys," he took a deep breath before continuing, "I have to tell you guys something."

"Yeah?" Tucker responded lightly, still fiddling with his PDA. Sam paid her attention and silently told him to continue.

"I... I, um," he gulped, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I-I'm dating someone," Danny decided that would be a nice start.

"Good for you, man," Tucker patted him on the back, tucking his PDA shut.

"That's great, Danny," Sam said with a smile, "Who is it?"

The young halfa swallowed.

"Vlad." He said with a really, small voice.

Tucker stared at him, disbelief clear on his face. Sam looked at him with wide eyes, her jaw hanging open.

"That's a good one!" Sam got over her shock with a laugh, "You almost got me there, Danny!"

"Yeah!" Tucker added, chuckling along, "I mean, seriously? That old fruitloop?"

Danny frowned, sitting up and crossed his arms. He was a little more than offended when his friends took it as a joke; it means that they think Danny can't possibly be an item with Vlad, and he was more than curious to know why. His earlier nervousness was gone, replaced with annoyance.

"I'm serious." His look made both of his giggling friends stop.

"Nah. I mean, we know you're gay and all, but Vlad's just too far-fetched," Tucker said, slightly disgusted by the idea of his best friend being together with _him. _Both of his friends sat up straight on the small bed.

"Why? To me, it seems like the most logical choice." He said, waiting for his friend to ask why.

"What logic can be possibly behind the idea of you liking your arch enemy?" Sam questioned, shooting a puzzled look. Danny sent back a hard glare.

"We're not like that anymore. Things got way better for me and Vlad since we stopped fighting. He's actually a really decent guy once you get to know him, believe it or not," he defended.

"I can't believe this," Tucker said, shaking his head. "What has gotten into you?"

"What has gotten to both of you?" Why can't his friends just understand and not make a big deal out of this?

The three friends continued to argue and at some point, they started to yell. Pointing accusatory fingers at each other, the personal insults started to come.

Sam and Tucker have ganged up against him, while the frustrated half ghost adamantly defended his boyfriend. Their argument heated up quicker than Vlad could lose his temper.

Sam ended their feud with her stomping out of his bedroom, Tucker following her close behind. They left and closed the door shut. The dark-haired teen pulled his hair out, exhaling a long sigh.

He doubted anything would be the same with them after today.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** TheDPFangurl Yeah, everyone loves a good ending (at least, a good cliffhanger xD) Thanks! That would bring even more angst xD Eh, it's okay. I have it much worse. I usually read stories from my phone and I only review when I'm logged in so usually I'll review like, 3 or 4 chapters at once D:

It's Friday the 13th! :D

I hope that I can get the due chapters done by tomorrow! Even in weekends, I have a truckload of things to do!

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! :) I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	11. SEPT 11 Argument

Double update! I hope I can say the same for tomorrow! I'm so far behind! ;_;

Sorry for the length! The next chapter is longer! :)

And, I don't own any of the titles mentioned below. Just to clarify.

* * *

**Argument**

**Written on 15th of September, 2013.**

"Let's watch Man of Steel!"

"Why not the original Superman, Daniel? I have the whole collection right here."

"The effects are not as cool. Why watch something old when you can watch the new one?"

"Sometimes it's not about effects, but originality and quality. Old movies are the best after all."

"Okay, no. What about... this? Resident Evil?"

"Those gore movies doesn't have any particular plot. I am, frankly, not a fan of that genre."

"Alright then. World War Z?"

"What if I choose, Daniel? Roxanne?"

"Uh, no way Vlad."

"Pretty in Pink. A nice plot, I say."

"That sounds like a girly chick flick."

"Surprisingly, it's not. Indiana Jones?"

"That can work. But no. The effects must be horrible."

"You never know if you never try."

"Whatever. Something else, please."

"Does Dirty Dancing appeal to you, little badger?"

"That sounds sexy. Are old sexy films good?"

"Daniel!"

They ended up watching E.T., because it's an old film and more specifically, about outer space.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'll finish this challenge in time... I hope. Yes. I'll try :)

I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully with a chapter or two! :D


	12. SEPT 13 Petsitting

I find it amusing that Vlad owns a cat! :D

* * *

**Petsitting**

**Written on 15th of September, 2013.**

I don't know why Vlad can't just hire some petsitter to look after his cat. He's going on a long business trip to Germany, and yes, I also don't get why I can't come along, and maybe even bring his cat altogether.

He said that I would be bored and he won't have any time to spend with me and all. "It would be the perfect time for you to catch up with your friends," he said. And thankfully, I did. I went to the mall with Sam and Tucker today and now, at 8 PM, I'm alone in his mansion, save for his white cat.

Now, I'm in the main room, just wanting to rest and maybe watch some television.

"Meow."

I picked up the feline and placed her on my lap, stroking her soft back. Maddie mewled, scratching my jeans with her sharp claws.

"Hey! Bad cat!" I scolded, but that only made her scratch even harder.

"No!" I said in a loud voice, putting her down. She hissed, then left the room. That cat always liked Vlad more than me. I guess I'm more of a dog person.

A loud crash came from the halls, instinctively I went to check what that was. A shattered vase. I cringed. That must be something rare and limited. Just a few feet away, I saw Maddie dangling at a lamp post, jumping down, bringing the tall furniture with her in effect. The bulb cracked and broke and the steel clanged loudly against the floor.

"Maddie!" I'm so dead when Vlad gets home.

The cat meowed in response and went to destroy her next target. I switched to Phantom and flew to catch her.

"You're not breaking anymore stuff, cat," I said, chasing her as she scurried to the main room and smartly hid under the sofa. Silly cat, I can just turn intangible to reach her, and so I did. I turned my hand intangible and stretched it through the sofa, but after some time of not feeling any fur, I decided to just lift the leather mass already.

No cat found. Well damn. Vlad's pet is way more smarter than I have ever given her credit.

There were no rustles or any crashes for a long while (believe me, I wouldn't miss it. My ghost hearing is incredibly sensitive), I chose to just lay off the cat and fix myself a late snack. Switching back to human, I went to the kitchen. Finally, no more trouble from that feline.

Just two feet away from the kitchen and my eyes widen in horror.

Maddie was hanging on the top border of a huge painting, her tail swishing left and right.

"Oh, no, no, NO, NO NO NO!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, but to no avail. The damned cat let loose of her already flimsy grip at the golden border, dragging its claws from the top to bottom, making a straight line in the middle. If it was some other random painting then yeah, I might let it slide, but this one was Vlad's favourite. My jaw went slack immediately.

If the frame were to be taken off, the painting would be in half.

Maddie seemed to sneer at my expression. Oh, no, I'm not going to let her go that easily!

Eyes burning dangerously green, I snatched her up with one hand, turning that hand and Maddie invisible so she couldn't scratch or bite my hand. The feline mewled and struggled, but a normal cat wasn't a match for a half ghost like me. I raised her to my eye level, staring at her yellow eyes.

"That's enough for today. And Vlad better believe me when I say this is your doing." Cat still at hand, I went to her room (yes, Maddie have her own room filled with cat stuff, mind you), placed her down, turning my hand tangible and shut the door tight, locking it from outside.

I'm going to have a blast when Vlad comes home.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yep, my try for first person. Sorry for the grammar inconsistency. I know it's out there ._.

And I did my research. Maddie has yellow eyes, but how she have round pupils instead of slits baffle me ;;_;;

Ah well. Reviews and critique are always welcome, and thanks for those who followed and/or favourited this so far! :D


	13. SEPT 14 Holiday

Yep, sorry for no double update like I promised... I fell asleep because today is just very tiring ._.

And... I thank Nimrod The Writer! (Hey, the format is genius!)

*runs away to avoid flames*

No updates from my beta yet. The fixes would arrive later than I expected!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Holiday**

**Written on 16th of September, 2013.**

It's Christmas Eve and he was pacing back forth, hands stuffed in his pant pockets. He went to the mall to go around shops to find anything funny he thought silver-haired man would like, but what do you expect to find in a small town's shopping centre? All of them were cheap and gaudy trinkets anyway.

What can he get for someone who pretty much have everything money can ever buy?

He wanted to surprise his lover with a very valuable present -just like he had gotten what he wanted at last year's Christmas- of course, he came empty handed when it was his turn to give him a present, but the elder just brushed it off and said it was alright.

He thought about making something for him personally, like a festive dinner or something. But he realised that he was no wizard at cooking, so he bitterly left that idea. Maybe he could impress him with his powers and make fancy tricks and stuff! But he would probably be more angry and impressed when he found the inside of his mansion frozen over.

The black-haired young man decided to just wait until tomorrow, to see if he's going to be hit by a sudden wave of inspiration. Or good ideas. Anything! He flopped into his bed after a day of no concrete idea for a present.

Tomorrow came way faster than he thought, grand festive decorations decorating the white landscape of his small city, people singing Christmas Carols everywhere he turned.

So that left him with only one option untouched, and that is a letter. Yes, a simple letter, consisting of words constructed on top of a sheet of paper. He grabbed some decorative paper he had left from earlier college projects and stacked them in a messy pile on his desk, pulling a chair close and sat down. Practicing the things he wanted to say proved to be harder than it looks. There was always something wrong with his draft.

_Dear Vlad,_

_I just wanted to say something special in this happy occasion, to tell you how much I appreciate and adore_

That sounded overly cheesy so he crossed the whole thing out and started over.

_My sweet fruitloop,_

_On this particular festive day, I just __realised how pathetic my life will if I never met you. I don't think I will survive another winter storm_

He rapidly crossed the words, tapping the paper with his pen. Come on, come on!

_Hey Vlad,_

_Just wanted to say Merry Chirstmas and I love you. _

_Lots of love, your little badger._

He thought it was good before he realised he had only written one sentence, crumpled the paper and sighed in frustration.

He felt like pulling all of his hair out.

This went on and on, until he ran out of plain paper. Silently cursing for not stocking anymore paper, he risked using his good, coloured ones. He didn't want to use his notebook's paper.

He made his handwriting cursive and he actually tried to make it look elegant, just like how he liked Vlad's neat, firm handwriting.

He ended up slanting horribly up, crossing a lot of words here and there, and inevitably, ran out of paper. The half ghost was very tempted to just give up and give him chocolates instead, but Fentons are stubborn and highly persistent. He was going to write a letter for Vlad, and a good one at that. He was going to impress him with word quality because paper quality was obviously out of question, so he ripped out one page from his notebook, set it down straight, and thought.

After sitting there for seemingly hours, he finally found the right things to say and the right words to express them. Looking at his watch, he was genuinely surprised when it showed 19:30 PM. It was this late already? He was soon out of his own musings when he remembered he promised to appear at his mansion at 8 PM, hurriedly wrote down the whole thing, folded it and teleported to Wisconsin.

He hoped Vlad would like it.

He arrival was accompanied by hugs and kisses from Vlad, the elder wishing him a happy Christmas. The billionaire gave him a customised watch, and he thanked him immensely, trying it on immediately.

The younger then handed out his own present, which the elder took it with much appreciation. After reading the heartfelt letter, Vlad smiled and fondly, saying he couldn't wish for a better Christmas Present.

* * *

_Vlad,_

_After going from store to store in search of a present for you, I found myself empty-handed after I spent all day wasting my time in the shopping centre. So... I decided to just write you a letter instead, because what can one get for a man who already have everything money can possibly buy?_

_Have a great Christmas, Vlad! And sorry if this doesn't look like anything fancy or something remotely close to your standards. I'm really, really sorry, but getting the words out was hard... heh._

_So... yeah._

_I love you with all of my heart and core!_

_Forever yours,_

_Danny Fenton._


	14. SEPT 15 Skeletons in the closet

I know, I know... mid-tests.

I'm placing a warning her for dark themes. Like really dark stuff.

* * *

**Skeletons in the closet**

**Written in 17th of September, 2013, finished in 20th of September, 2013.**

He looked upset.

"Vlad? Something wrong?"

The billionaire shook his head.

"Everything is just fine, Daniel." He forced a smile before turning his gaze away, sitting on his large bed.

"Yeah, I'm so going to buy that," Danny rolled his eyes, before getting slightly concerned again. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He sat down beside him.

"Yes." He said curtly, looking away, obviously distracted.

"Well then... spill it. What's in your mind?"

Vlad was quiet for some time, deep in thought. Danny looked at him with worry, squeezing Vlad's hand altogether.

"Tell me, Daniel," he said suddenly, "how do you deal with losing a loved one?"

He was startled his the to-the-point question, but he answered. "Well... I guess I would grieve. After that move on. Why?"

"What happens when you never got past your grief?"

"Well.. I..." Danny said hesitantly, not knowing how to answer.

"You will get bitter and angry over the years, little badger." He answered his own question, still not looking at him.

"Yeah... That's most likely." He commented, biting his lower lip before asking,

"Who... passed away, Vlad?"

"My mother." He finally turned his gaze to the younger half ghost, his face looking grave. Sadness filled those usually stoic eyes.

"She was a very kind woman." Vlad started in a very soft tone. "She would read me bed time stories each night and kiss me on the forehead after she told her tale. One story I particularly like is Dracula."

Danny snorted; now's not the time to laugh.

"When I was little, I often get bullied by my peers at school. I often came home with bruises everywhere. Since my father worked all day, he only got home when I was sleeping. My mother was the one looking out for me, treating my injuries after a long day of school."

"She would always tell me that one day, I would become the world's most successful man and finally get my well-deserved revenge. And, it turns out, your mother is never once wrong." He chuckled lightly.

"She also cooks well," he smiled sadly, "I really like her cabbage soup."

"Days went by as I placed my foot down in high school for the first time. Somehow, my father's business has gone bankrupt and from there, he became a very heavy drinker, inevitably dragging the whole family into starvation. I had to work part-time to feed my mother, my father's, and my own mouth." Something dark passed his cobalt blue eyes, lips forming a scowl.

"And even after that, sometime later he started to hit my mother when he thought I wasn't looking."

Danny didn't comment, taking everything slowly. Vlad had a really bad time. He put a hand around Vlad's waist, pulling him close.

"She cried every night and I vowed her that I will take care of everything. But, she told me to not hurt him back, and since that, I have been bottling up my anger and hate towards my father, not wanting to disobey her."

"Time passed by and suddenly, I was in college. My father's abuse continued, and it was going worse. So of course, after getting my powers for the first time, and training my ghost side, I finally saw the opportunity to end my mother's misery and my own." Guilt presented itself on Vlad's face, an expression Danny just wanted to erase from his handsome face forever. The younger already knew what he did.

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"I did." He affirmed with a short nod. "I thought, once my father is out of our lives, especially hers, we can finally be one happy family again. I, unlike my mother, was sorely mistaken."

"I came home and told her the great news that my father was murdered by a group of thugs yesterday evening, his body wasn't found because the police suspected that the thugs threw body into the ocean. The police had checked every spot, but unfortunately, his body was never found. Expecting my mother to be happy and relieved, I was met by the exact opposite."

Vlad exhaled sharply.

"What happened?" Danny dared to ask.

"She was heartbroken immediately, breaking down into sobs. I was very surprised with her reaction, never once thought about my brilliant idea backfiring at her. Exactly four days later, she was diagnosed with hypertensive heart disease." Danny can only listen in sadness, providing some comfort to the disheartened man.

"She passed away two weeks later. Also around that period, Jack had proposed to Maddie. I was ready to kill myself." He buried his face into his hands.

"No," Danny whispered, squeezing his hand even more. He placed a kiss on his cheek, hoping to lighten the elder's sad heart.

"Somehow, I managed to get through. I grew bitter and resentful, vowing to make other people's lives more miserable so everyone would feel my pain." Vlad raised his head and rubbed the younger's right shoulder gently, seeking comfort. Danny leaned closer and rested his head on Vlad's shoulder.

"With my ghostly abilities, I was able to climb my way to the top of the ladder, stepping up using other people's heads, and I didn't seldom to kick them over to send them tumbling down. I've ruined so many lives, Daniel." He whispered the last sentence, regret clear in his voice.

"But you've changed."

"That doesn't excuse anything I have done. I regret killing my father in the first place. If I had known, I wouldn't have did what I did. I should have dealt with the matter with a different approach."

"That's all in the past, Vlad. What was done is done." Danny said, hating that he couldn't say something positive.

"I know. It's just..." He said, looking down to stare at Danny's light blue eyes. "I miss her so much. I'd do anything to get her back." The elder closed his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh. Danny sat up, wrapping the other in a tight embrace. The younger felt his eyes wet as tears collected in his eyes, blurring his vision. Vlad hugged back, his own tears threatening to fall.

"I never got over her death. And I will probably never forgive myself."

"You're an awesome person, you know." Behind the confident and pompous mask lies an entirely different side, a side Danny never thought existed.

"It's okay. I'm here. I will always be there for you." Danny assured, not wanting to let go. He made a silent vow to never leave Vlad's side.

"I appreciate that, little badger." He said, ruffling his dark hair slowly. He pulled back slightly to plant a kiss on Danny's nose.

"Don't look so sullen now. After all, it's not your story." He teased, a small smile ghosting over his lips as he wiped the younger's tears away.

"It's not, but it's sad as hell. Besides, I can't stand seeing my fruitloop sad." Danny sniffed, but smiled anyway. The billionaire chuckled.

"But you have to get this over with. You never had your closure, right?" He said, turning serious again.

Vlad sighed. "Sooner or later, yes. I don't know about that, Daniel. It has been such a long time."

"You need to have your closure. Visit her grave this week."

"I'll consider that."

"This week." Danny said sternly. Vlad smiled amusedly at the younger halfa, but he could still see the sadness in his eyes.

"Thanks for opening up to me," Danny smiled appreciatively.

"Anything for you." Vlad kissed him full on the lips, smiling back after he pulled away.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Updates will be late and.. random, cause I'm adding 'learn a new language' to my list of important stuff to do! Top that with all the assignments I have plus studying for mid-tests, I don't think there's going to be much time for me to write... but, I'll try my best to finish this challenge on time!

Thanks and I'll see you all later! :D


	15. SEPT 16 Intoxicated

I have finished writing that surprise! :D

I have to go on turbo if I want to catch up...

* * *

**Intoxicated**

**Written on 21th of September, 2013. (actually I finished on 00:17, so it's 21-22 September, but eh, it's only seventeen minutes! And seventeen minutes does not count!)**

Vlad.

That was all he thought about. Anytime, any place.

How nice he was.

How hot he was.

How awesome he was in every sense.

Each thought made him smile, and when they do meet and do something, Danny suddenly owns a massive butterfly park located in his stomach, his own heart hammering quickly.

Every time they talked, his body felt tingly all over. Every time they touched, even _accidental_ bumps and pokes made his heart soar to high heavens.

After he got over the black and white viewpoint of the world, Vlad's words actually made sense now. He saw what the elder had saw and still did, and most of all, he understood Vlad's motives a bit more, the what's and why's clearing up immensely.

Vlad was no longer the evil, creepy fruitloop hellbent on dominating the world and all that crap. He got to see another side of the man that very few people got to see. Vlad was, actually, a very complex person with interesting ideologies and philosophy. It turns out, he wasn't like those villains he found in superhero comic books. He was so much more.

Not to forget that he was the only person who could truly understand him.

After letting that fact sink into his brain, Danny was immediately head over heels.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'll see you guys in the morning! :D And thanks for the reviews so far!

Later!


	16. SEPT 17 Photobooth

This one flows easily to my head! :D

* * *

**Photobooth**

**Written on 22th of September, 2013.**

Three shopping bags were in his left hand, while another two were in his right.

Vlad had offered to carry all of them, so Danny would get maximum fun. Besides, he was happy when Danny asked him for money to buy stuff he liked. About time his money actually got used.

But when he had to come along, Vlad had frowned at the idea. He did not like shopping centres of any kind, but just to spoil his little badger, he'd agreed to come.

He certainly hadn't thought that he would come with Danny, clad in a button-up shirt and jeans. Jeans! The material felt itchy even though he had the best one, because he wasn't used to it.

He chose to sound his complaints for another day, only exhaling a quiet sigh.

"Oh! Vlad, let's go there!" Danny said in an excited tone, pointing at a fairly sized photo booth, enough to hold three people.

"A photo booth?" Vlad said incredulously, but reluctantly followed when Danny stepped into the machine. He had to admit, the last time he went into a photo booth was when he was in college, before the accident. He curiously watched as the younger slipped a bill into the machine and played with the options.

"What kind of background do you want?"

"Anything is fine." He smiled, putting the shopping bags down. Danny shrugged and picked a bubbly theme background.

"Alright! We're all set!" He grinned at the camera. "Come on, let's do some funny poses! We only get five shots!"

"For example?" He looked at his little badger, confused. Danny rolled his eyes and abruptly pulled him into a hug, reaching up to his neck to yank the elder down.

"Daniel!"

Click!

"Like that!" Danny said matter-of-factly, letting him go. After getting over his surprise, Vlad smirked devilishly.

"Just like that, you say?" He knew that tone, and gazed at the elder warily.

"Vlad, what are you-" The younger yelped when Vlad sent a small pink blast from his finger, aimed at his feet. Danny jumped.

Click!

He stared at the billionaire in disbelief.

"Hey! No ghost powers!"

"Should have said that before, little badger." Vlad said smugly. The younger crossed his arms.

"That's how you're gonna play it then, huh?" He shot an ice beam to Vlad's right hand, the ice encasing his hand immediately. The billionaire took the challenge as he melt the ice and evaporate the water using his hot energy.

"That's all, Daniel?" He smiled challengingly, seizing Danny's wrist when he was about to shoot another blast, sending just the right amount of electricity to make his hair all funny.

Click!

"F-fruitloop!" exclaimed Danny, his whole body stingy with occasional sparks here and there. Vlad threw his head back from laughing.

"I'll show you!" The younger formed many tennis-ball shaped snowballs, hurling them at Vlad. The man's laughter was stopped and replaced with shouts as the snowballs soaked his hair and clothing.

Click!

Seeing the billionaire wet from head to toe, it was Danny's turn to chortle.

"Too bad you didn't bring any extra clothes, Vlad!" He joked while laughing loudly. Vlad, not impressed, stood still and huffed. Danny's laughter died quickly when Vlad didn't react.

"Aww, did I make my fruitloop grumpy?" He teased, and when the elder didn't respond, Danny came over to kiss him.

Click!

Vlad gripped his arm and shocked him right after he pulled away.

"D-d-d-damnit!" The younger cursed when he saw Vlad's victorious grin, his fingers twitching from the shock.

Just when Danny wanted to retort, Vlad interrupted him.

"Ah ah ah. We have enough shots for today," he said, pointing at the loading screen.

"Perfect timing," Danny muttered, but he smiled. After the machine finished loading, their photos were made immediately. The billionaire took the strip of photos and smiled himself.

Going to the mall wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** TheDPFangurl: Sorry for the late reply! Somehow, I didn't get a notification like I usually do ._. Thanks for you reviews! Hopefully, when I finish this challenge, I can edit those mistakes!

Guest: Thank you!


	17. SEPT 18 Vacation

**Vacation**

**Written on 22th of September, 2013.**

Danny longed for some free time away from his parents. He was hoping that they would get invited to some ghost convention abroad or visiting a sick relative. Anything to get them away, because Danny wanted to spend some time dating with his secret boyfriend that not even his friends and sister knew about.

He tried to remember important dates that might get his parents moving. Usually parties or major events take place at New Year's Celebration or Christmas or maybe even Halloween. But they usually take the children with them so no.

He couldn't possibly host his own ghost convention so that was also crossed from his list. He couldn't make any of his distant relatives sick so that one was out too.

The halfa racked his brain for other possible choices. What will make his parents go somewhere without taking him along and at least three days long?

Yes, three days, because a day was simply not long enough.

His dad's birthday? Or his mom's? Their anniversary?

Danny groaned. Nothing seemed to work!

Wait. Their anniversary.

He froze.

Their anniversary!

A grin crept to his lips as the perfect idea came into his head. He concentrated to remember when it is, and to add his joy, the occasion was in one week's time.

Yes!

He put travel pamphlets all over the house, marked the calendar for his parent's anniversary and often asked them if they wanted to go somewhere for their upcoming anniversary, out of pure curiosity.

His actions made them think as his mom began to check the brochures, often discussing it with his dad when they thought Danny wasn't around. As the days flew by, he was thrilled when he found suitcases and travel bags lying around the living room.

They're going to Bahamas for a full week!

Grinning, Danny thought about the things he could do with Vlad starting tomorrow.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks for all the reviews so far! :D

Let me know what you think :)

With that, I bid you all farewell until a new sun arises!


	18. SEPT 19 Nightmares

Instead of the fluffy one.. I have chosen angst! :D

* * *

**Nightmares**

**Written on 23th of September, 2013.**

He was alone.

In a vacant, empty room, where everything were white in colour, bleak and reeked of coldness. He did not know why he was here in the first place, let alone know how. The man stared at his surroundings with apparent confusion, and although he hated to admit, fear.

The white space felt foreign yet familiar at the same time, if that made sense. He tried to get up, but his knees immediately buckled, causing him to crash and stumble downwards.

The room felt chilly and unwelcoming. He wanted to get out as soon as possible; just being in this room unnerved him. The longer he stayed, the pit in his stomach grew bigger and he did not like the feeling.

He heard a distant sound somewhere, but he couldn't figure out the direction of the sound which was odd, to say the least, considering his enhanced hearing. The noise was getting slightly louder but still not recognisable.

Suddenly, the voice amplified and called for his name.

"Vlad..." The voice resonated in the air, carrying an ominous vibe.

"Who's there?" He asked to the empty space, looking around for any changes. The man put a brave face to show that he was no weakling.

"Just me..." The voice rasped, the temperature dropping slightly. He shivered.

"Who?" He repeated, growing anxious as each moment passed. The soft wind -out of nowhere, he noticed- blew his silver hair gently.

"Help me..." The voice howled together with the wind. Vlad scrunched his eyebrows as he tried to place the oddly familiar voice. The air around him blew faster, sending a cool sensation to his body. The man didn't answer.

"Vlad... please..." The voice sounded its desperate plea as the wind swirled and rushed fast, blowing all his hair back, pressing his clothes against him. Dust clouds started to circle him as the room turned darker and darker. His eyes were wide of fear, seeing the black clouds gather around him. He wrapped his legs together with his arms, shutting his eyes.

The harsh gust around him suddenly stopped and the man dared to glance at the different setting. The air around him was heavy with smoke, buildings ablaze and the sky a horrifying blood red. Cars were broken and the asphalt were filled with cracks.

A tragically destroyed city filled his gaze, and it wasn't a pleasant sight to behold.

He tried to stand up again, and to his relief, he could. He took shaky steps as he went to study his surroundings, hoping to know what or who had caused this.

"Vlad..." The voice from before returned, but this time, Vlad quickly picked up where it was coming from. His cobalt blue eyes widened in terror as Danny came limping from a distance away, blood covering his little body.

"Daniel!" The man shouted, picking up his pace to run. But his legs had failed him in his time of need, shaking uncontrollably before Vlad collapsed hard on the ashen ground below. Deciding that his hands were still functional, he dragged himself toward Danny, despite all the debris under him that ripped his thin shirt and tore his skin away.

"It's... too late," the younger croaked, his limping getting slower and slower. Vlad had attempted to get up again, but his knees were proving to be hard to control. Eyes narrowing in determination, he dragged himself faster, not caring if the ground scraped his flesh.

He was just a few feet away when Danny stopped limping and fell down with a hard thump. Vlad came just a few seconds late, cursing his legs for failing him now!

"Daniel? What happened?" He asked, panic thick in his voice. His dark hair was entirely soaked in blood, his clothing in tatters. Cuts and bruises racked his body horribly, blood streaming out everywhere.

Half-lidded, the younger halfa stared at him forlornly, his bloodied mouth quivering poorly to say something.

"I.." He never finished his sentence as dull blue eyes slowly closed, and breathed no more.

"No..." Vlad gripped the smaller wrists, not feeling any pulse. Tears flooded from his eyes rapidly, flowing down.

He heard a maniacal laughter from above, and gasped.

Vlad woke up drenched in cold sweat, breathing raggedly. He was met with a pair of concerned eyes.

"What happened?" The young man beside him asked quietly.

"Just a nightmare." Vlad answered, ultimately relieved to see him here sleepy and cosy, not beat and broken. He leveled his breath as he calmed down.

"It's okay. It's over now." He soothed, taking the elder's hand and kissed the back. Vlad didn't say anything, tightening his grip on the blanket.

"Sleep. You have a long day ahead." Danny yawned, snuggling closer to Vlad. The billionaire sighed before sliding under covers, his tired eyes slipping close.

He hoped that that nightmare was his last.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Sorry if this update is oddly-timed... Let me know what you think! :)

And... no double update, sorry :/ I spent all my time yesterday studying history for today's test!

I'll see you guys later with, hopefully, another update, but no promises!


	19. SEPT 20 Friends

Double update! :D

After Team Up.

* * *

**Friends**

**Written on 24th of September, 2013.**

"After that day, they've been avoiding me. I tried to talk to them to sort things out, but they won't listen. We no longer have lunch together or joke around. When I see them, it's always awkward and after I left, heck, they will whisper behind my back!" He complained. The one who accompanied him just nodded, waiting for him to continue his rant.

"I think they forget that I have super hearing, you know? But, still... it hurts seeing them like that. But what am I supposed to do? Make them understand? Just hearing me mention your name disgust them now! Especially Sam!" Danny seethed, obviously upset.

"If I may, Daniel," the elder started, receiving a nod from the younger. "Our relationship is not exactly the ones you see everyday."

"Well, yeah, but friends are supposed to be understanding! And they're my _best_ friends!" He argued.

"Not everyone is open-minded, and your friends aren't excluded. Besides, If we aren't halfas, I would imagine them calling the police already."

"And I thought being half-dead is enough weirdness to make anyone open-minded..." Danny said out loud, gaining a chuckle from Vlad.

"I have to agree on that," the billionaire smiled amusedly. "But, I have to admit, our age gap is not helping. If anything, it makes everything even stranger." Before Danny got any words out from his mouth, Vlad continued.

"Let's visualise it this way, little badger. Imagine if one of your best friends suddenly told you that they're dating someone of the same sex, old enough to be their parent and they have been brutal enemies for as long as anyone can remember. And you know exactly how _evil_ that person is." The billionaire rolled his eyes when he said the negative adjective.

"Well... if you put it that way, I would be freak out too," Danny admitted, casting his head downwards.

"What should I do, then?" He asked, but it seemed like he was asking himself.

"Give your friends some space. Let the fact sink into their brains." Vlad answered anyway. "After some days, approach them calmly and talk this out. If they're really your best friends like you often told me, they would accept it." He looked at the younger on the eye. "Gradually."

"I... guess that will work," he said, slowly. "Okay. I'll give them space." His earlier testy mood gone, he smiled weakly.

"Good." Vlad ruffled his hair. "Should things go smoothly, you don't have to worry at all."

"Let's hope it will."


	20. SEPT 21 Sick Day

I'm lucky to have typed this long ago! :D I have improved since then...

* * *

Today was not Danny's lucky day.

Teeth chattering wildly, he hugged his knees close and curled himself to a tight ball. He hated it when his ice powers spike!

Danny had them for quite some time now, four years to be exact. He remembered the first time he discovered his cyrokinetic core, when he accidentally unleashed the cold in him and froze Frostbite and his people. He chuckled weakly at the memory, but soon sneezed loudly and continued the chattering. His skin was so pale and it had a blue-ish tone to it, his glowing green eyes now an icy blue. He continued to tremble from the cold, icicles slowly forming down on his white locks.

When the spikes hit, he was usually outside so he could let all the ice in his core out, but seeing his unfortunate setting now, he could't cover his apartment room and all of the furniture!

Ghosts don't generate heat and he was forced to change to Phantom because being human would result him freezing to death by the lack of heat. He saw more icicles forming down to his face, calculating the time he got before eventually loosing consciousness. Then, the bell ringed.

_Great,_ he thought. What a perfect timing for having a guest over! The bell continued to ring and the poor ghost just hoped whoever was outside thought he wasn't home at the moment and leave. To his disappointment, the bell resumed its ringing, now accompanied by knocking. He heard a muffled shout but couldn't make out what. With one last groan, he fell to his side and lost consciousness.

"Daniel?" Outside, Vlad called for him repeatedly before finally going intangible and phased through the door. Originally, he just wanted a quick stop to check on his little badger's well being and maybe tease him while he was at it, but that was soon forgotten when he spotted Phantom lying in fetal position on the floor, his whole body covered in layers of ice. His ice core must be acting up again. Sighing, he morphed to Plasmius and he picked the boy up, hugged him tight, quickly enabling his own pyrokinetic core took over. The heat emitted from Vlad's hot core encased the frozen boy's body and in a matter of seconds, the ice started to melt.

He made two duplicates, telling the first one to make a bowl of steaming chicken soup, while ordered the other to bring him a blanket. The two clones left to do their assigned task, while Vlad, still hugging Daniel close, put the younger man on the couch carefully and rested his hand on his little badger's chest. Even when he had left his teenagehood, Daniel was still his cute, little badger.

Vlad sat there for a long time before Danny finally stirred and woke up, confused by the blanket covering him up. He certainly didn't remember anything about bringing a blanket before he passed out! He also saw a bowl of soup on the table nearby and Vlad.

Wait, Vlad? What was he doing here? He stared questioningly at the man and he stared back with a calm look.

"Ah, Daniel. Finally awake," hand still in place, he asked, "How are you feeling? Still cold?" Danny sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Fine, a little tired though." he replied tiredly, feeling sleepy and listless. Vlad gave him a sympathetic look before firing another question. "Are you hungry, Daniel? I made chicken soup earlier, but I have to heat it up first."

"No, I'm not hungry." But his grumbling belly soon objected. A warm blush coloured his cheeks. The elder smirked before removing his hand and standing up, taking the bowl of soup with him. Moments later, he returned with a steaming bowl at hand.

"Can you eat on your own?" he asked softly, fingers already grasping the spoon handle, ready to feed the younger man. Seeing Vlad's intention, he shook his head and requested to eat on his own. The billionaire chuckled, but complied. Danny finished the soup in record time before laying back to sleeping position.

He sneezed again, snot came running down from his nose. Vlad grabbed a napkin from his breast pocket and wiped Danny's nose. Danny looked up with gratitude.

"Thanks, Vlad." The elder smiled warmly, fingers going through the white locks. "Consider it nothing, dear boy. Should you experience something like this again, feel free to give me a call and I'll come." Danny laughed at the idea of having his own personal doctor. "Sure. Thanks again."

Danny soon fell asleep and Vlad watched him until sleep took over the older halfa. Morning came and the young teen woke up early, healthy as ever.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** My mid-tests ends this Thursday! :D

Let me know what you think!


	21. SEPT 22 Death

This one is surprisingly light on angst! Or maybe a medium-leveled angst! But eh. I hope you enjoy this one either way!

* * *

**Death**

**Written on 25th of September, 2013.**

The moment he got zapped in his parent's ghost portal, he knew everything would change.

At first, he felt happy and excited when he figured out he had powers beyond the imaginable. He could fly, vanish into thin air, go through solid objects, shoot green energy from his fingertips and much more. Danny made his childish fantasies come to life.

And, knowing that his powers were _unique_, his ego grew.

That was until he went to Wisconsin to meet his parent's colleague.

The young halfa had been mildly disappointed, but at the same time, he was thrilled to know that someone else shared his status.

Too bad Vlad was evil. If not, Danny was sure they would make a perfect team.

Quickly proving to the younger, more inexperienced ghost that he was more powerful and superior, Danny backed away and made a mental note to never poke fun at him.

Months passed and the younger halfa no longer liked his powers like he used to. Ghost fighting had become a taxing chore for Danny, depriving him from his spare time and sleep. This caused Danny Fenton's life to go down to the drain and Danny Phantom's life about ghost fighting, more ghost fighting and ghost fighting only.

He had tried to talk about it -being half ghost- but they just didn't understand, even though they listened to every rant he uttered. He knew deep down, his friends _couldn't_ understand, regardless if they told him otherwise.

Being dead -well, half dead- have created a wall between him and his friends and sister. Danny seemed more absent-minded and distant each passing day, and when they asked him, the dark-haired boy just smiled and assured them that he was feeling fine. It's not like his friends or sister can help him anyway.

So he kept his frustration tight in his personal bottle, growing from slightly moody and grumpy until he sank into deep depression.

The day came when the cork flew off because the bottle was overfilled; the young halfa went all the way north to Wisconsin and promptly crashed into Vlad's castle, making the billionaire experience a small heart attack.

Before the elder could protest, Danny immediately yelled to high heavens, ranting and complaining about every single damn thing. Vlad fell quiet, contemplatively listening to the younger's raging tirade. After about ten full minutes he was finally done, his blue eyes glossy from struggling to keep the tears at bay. Vlad's face contorted into one of understanding and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Daniel. I feel that way too."

The dam broke at those words and he sobbed like a little child, burying his face to Vlad's chest, making the front of the elder's suit wet. He didn't care if his archenemy saw him in his weakest state. Simply put, the younger halfa couldn't take it anymore.

After all, he was the only one who could really understand him, and that was everything he had ever wished for.

Death could change someone in more ways than he ever thought.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Starting Friday, I can finally catch up (like, really catch up) and do some other stuff I've been putting off! :D

Thanks for all the favourites and follows so far! You guys keep me going! :)

It's possible that I won't update tomorrow, just to put a warning here...

With that, I bid you all farewell until the next update!


	22. SEPT 23 Formal Attire

Sorry for no updates! I was mostly gone all day yesterday...

And originally, I wanted them to prepare for a ball or a gala or something, but no, because it would require some history (I just can't write a prompt without one) and that would take too long to write so... meep.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Formal Attire**

**Written on 26th of September, 2013. Finished on 27th of September, 2013.**

Danny had been curious at first.

How could Vlad go in a suit every single day?

It must restrict his movement a lot, he thought. It looked so stiff and tight, not to mention under those layers of clothing. The man must be sweating a waterfall, especially with his hot core.

Danny had nonchalantly asked and Vlad just said he was used to it and it reached to the point where he would feel awkward without his suit in human form. Danny raised a skeptical eyebrow, but then he remembered that the elder was a fruitloop, so he left with a shrug.

After some curiosity, he finally decided to take the matter in his own hands, sneaking into Vlad's walk-in-closet. The lights turned on itself, revealing a long hall filled with expensive looking clothing, stacks of drawers and shelves. The first section in his right was the suit section, lined with neat and pressed satin (he had no doubt) suits for every occasion. He grazed his fingertips lightly on the materials while laughing to himself. The man probably had more suits than shirts and other everyday clothing combined!

Right beside the suits, there was a tie collection, placed vertically, each tie rolled up. He noted how Vlad owned a lot of single-coloured tie, compared to the striped ones. Danny unconsciously nodded; ties with double or triple colours seemed too much. He wouldn't like to wear the striped ties.

Something sparked in Danny to make him wonder how he looked in a suit. Not like he was interested or anything, but the last time he wore it was at his senior prom, and he could say that was a long time ago. Picking a charcoal black suit, he pulled it out, staring at the expensive suit with a glint in his eyes. The young man took a plain long-sleeved button shirt from the bottom drawer and replaced his usual tee. The simple clothing hang loose on Danny's little frame, the sleeves overlapping his hands so he rolled them up. He looked ridiculous with it, but proceeded to the suit. He unhooked the suit from its hanger, unbuttoning the gold buttons and tried it on.

Then, he glanced at himself on a full body mirror on his left. The suit looked classy and formal (for a lack of a better word), but too big for Danny so it didn't look nice. He smoothed out the invisible wrinkles and closed each button, frowning at his reflection. He stretched his arm up to reach the tie collection, the dark sleeves longer than his wrists by three inches. Regardless, he took a plain navy one, unrolling it and stretched it as long as his arms let him. He put silky material around his neck, only to hold each end with a dumbfounded expression.

He didn't know how to tie a tie.

After standing there for some time, Danny opted to improvise, crossing the longer end over the shorter, looping it around once, tucking it behind the loose knot and pulled it out. He wanted to make a... a windfour knot, if he remembered correctly, as Vlad had often mentioned it when he had a chance to lecture him about business ethics.

Eventually he had a tight knot after looping and crossing and even wrapping the long end, sometimes messing with the shorter one. Proud of his work, he went to the mirror to see his custom knot.

The young man snorted, undoing the knot. He started over again, this time making the shorter end two inches longer before trying out new laps and crosses.

"That's not the way to tie a tie properly." Vlad made himself known. He looked highly amused.

"Well then don't just stand there. Help me." Danny said while crossing the shorter end. Vlad went over to his little badger's side, undoing the messy knot. The elder pulled the longer end down, facing Danny's back and worked on the magic from behind.

With one last tug, the billionaire finished the knot, making small adjustments so the knot looked perfectly symmetrical. The younger tucked his thumb behind the knot and his index finger in front, looking down to see the finished tie.

"And that's how you tie a _windsor_ knot." Vlad finished with a smile, ruffling Danny's unruly hair. Danny felt his face reddening because one, getting the name wrong and two, for not knowing how to tie a stupid knot. Vlad walked to face Danny, his eyes scanning him from head to toe to spot anything out of place. He immediately found one as he unbuttoned all the gold buttons, save for the top one. After that, he wore an approving smile.

"Thanks," he said quietly, his face reddening even more. He threw the elder a shy smile.

"You are quite welcome, Daniel." he chuckled. "You should have told me that you wanted your own suit. I will have it installed on your walk-in-closet." Vlad said, admittedly a little surprised because Danny never showed any interest toward the business world.

"That would be nice." The billionaire smiled proudly, kissing the crown of his head.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know, this leans way more to father/son because.. I didn't have any other ideas! I need to get on the 28th day quick!

And yes, I tried to make Vlad explain how to tie it by dialogue but it's so hard and I just learned the knot yesterday and... to cut it short, it would take too long for me to get that right and right now, I can't have that ._.

Reviews are gladly appreciated!


	23. SEPT 24 Medieval

Nope, I do not own the band mentioned below.

* * *

**Medieval**

**Written on 27th of September, 2013.**

"What are you listening to, Daniel?" Vlad wondered out loud, seeing his little badger enjoying whatever music was playing on his earphones enthusiastically.

"Iron Maiden." He responded shortly, not breaking a rhythm.

"Hmm." Was Vlad's reaction. After a while, Danny unhooked the earphones from his ears and grinned widely.

"That band is totally cool." He said, a huge smile on his face.

"Do you know what it really means?" The billionaire asked.

"Huh? What?" Danny questioned back, not getting what Vlad meant.

"The band's name you were listening to before," the elder elaborated.

"Oh. Iron Maiden? No," the younger shook his head, "it sounds cool, though."

"It's a medieval torture instrument. A very cruel one, at that." Danny just raised his eyebrows a little, the fact stirring no interest.

"Wow. Cool." He commented flatly, placing the earphones back into his ears.

"Not exactly a fan of the medieval times, hmm?" Vlad didn't know why young people didn't like history, because frankly, he had a collection of history books from every discovered era and he liked to read them in his spare time.

"You got that right." The younger agreed, choosing a new album before he hit play.

Vlad made a mental note to tutor his little badger world history.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Vague, I know. The first plan was to make this about Vlad being a Dracula fan and how it influenced him and everything, but I wanted to read the actual story first to get some ground and I haven't (planning to start now)... it will take a long time because it's not some 5,000 word one-shot, plus it must be filled with tons of fancy words. Maybe I'll post it as a separate one-shot someday...

I'll see you guys tomorrow and hopefully, with good updates! :) Later!


	24. SEPT 25 Evil Version

Not exactly an angsty one...

* * *

**Evil Version**

**Written on 28th of September, 2013.**

He had been worried at first.

He knew he harboured feelings for the elder halfa and he was sure that he could keep the relationship secret, should they ever hook up. But one thing always nagged his mind no matter what.

What if their relationship eventually led to.. _him?_

That thought unsettled him, making him uncomfortable when he simply went to touch Vlad's hand or poke him on the back or other small actions. When he dared to play around with the billionaire's ponytail, he reeled back almost immediately when he realised what he have just done, backing away when Vlad asked him why.

Of course, there were many other factors like both halfas had been enemies for as long as anyone could remember, their age, the fact that they're both males, and Vlad wasn't exactly the nicest person you would meet. But above all, he didn't want _him_ to happen.

So you could literally say he was crazy when Danny finally blurted out everything, his little confession ended with both of them making out.

Danny prayed that Clockwork shut that thermos tight.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Short, I know. I could have done way much more, but alas, it's midnight here ._. and that means I'm sleepy and tired! Plus, I typed day 26 first because the plot flows smoothly in my brain...

Welp. Sorry for the disappointing update! I'll try to post a triple update tomorrow, kay?


	25. SEPT 26 New Baby

I really like this one! :D

And... I typed the whole thing in my phone! *phew* What pain...

* * *

**New Baby**

**Written on 28th of September, 2013.**

A shrill wail erupted at dead night.

Vlad stirred and groaned, eyes fluttering open slowly. He sat up to take care of it, but a hand gripped his wrist, stopping him from doing so.

"It's my turn." The voice beside him said, rubbing his eyes.

"Daniel, it's-" Vlad tried to object, but he was shushed by the younger man.

"No. Let me do it, Vlad. He's my kid too." Danny said, getting up. The billionaire sighed as he slipped back into covers. The wailing didn't stop.

"Alright. Bring him here if he doesn't stop."

"Yeah." The dark-haired man replied, clicking the doorknob open and left the master bedroom. The nursery was only a door away. Danny opened the door and attended his son.

"Shhh. I'm here." He cooed, carrying the infant up into his arms, rocking him back and forth. "Are you hungry, sweetie?" He asked when the baby's sobs didn't cease. "Okay, okay. Daddy's gonna whip up something good for you." Danny promised, kissing his son's forehead.

He went over to the food station, grabbing a small baby bottle and filled one-fifth of it with warm water while calming his son down, rubbing smooth circles on the infant's back. Then, he unscrewed a clear canister and scooped a spoonful of milky-white powder, putting it inside the baby bottle. He took a nipple and put it on top of the bottle, tightening it.

"Look! Daddy got something delicious," he said in an excited tone, shaking the baby bottle so its contents will mix together. The baby glanced over at the familiar object, his crying now small sniffles. The new dad shook the bottle some more, satisfied to see the white liquid inside. He angled the bottle down and pushed the nipple through his baby's little lips.

The infant happily sucked the rubber, drinking the milk.

"Mmhmmm. That's good, huh?" He said, caressing the baby's chubby cheeks. After the baby downed every drop, Danny smiled affectionately to his son.

"You finished it! What a good boy!" He praised as the baby giggled. He put the empty bottle down and went outside, carrying his son with him.

"Do you want to sleep with father?" He asked. The baby just looked at him with his big chocolate brown eyes, staring curiously.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yawning, he closed the door behind him and walked to the master bedroom. He pushed the door open, stepping into the big bed. He laid his son in the middle of the bed before settling in himself.

"Hungry again?" Vlad asked, a small smile upon his lips.

"Yeah." The younger man answered tiredly and yawned again. At that exact moment, the infant copied his dad and yawned a small yawn of his own.

Vlad thought that was a very adorable sight.

"Thank you, Daniel. Sleep tight." He leaned above his son's head to kiss the younger halfa.

"You too, fruitloop." He said back, his eyes slipping close.

The billionaire placed a sweet kiss on their son's hairy head and held him close.

"Sleep well, my baby badger."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Alright, I hope this one makes it up!

I'll leave the baby's name into your own hands! :D And yes, a baby boy, because they always have a daughter! So... why not a son?

Also, Danny is dad while Vlad is father, just to clear some things up :)

I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	26. SEPT 27 Scars

**Scars**

**Written on 29th of September, 2013.**

The check-up was today.

And Danny hated it.

"Vlad, I don't think this is a good idea," he reasoned, wriggling out of Vlad's hold. The elder shook his head.

"Nonsense. Checking your health periodically isn't a bad idea as you put it. Besides, we're almost done." Vlad said matter-of-factly.

"Now, come. Discard your shirt so we can begin."

"No!"

That made the billionaire frown. "Why not?"

"Because... because..." he tried to think of an excuse, "you're invading my personal space!"

"Daniel, I just want to check your skin." The elder deadpanned. "And furthermore, I'm also a male. You don't need to feel shy."

"I'm not shy!" He exclaimed, face red. "I just... I just..."

"Yes?" Vlad prompted, gripping the bottom of Danny's shirt.

"Don't! Vlad!" The younger halfa swatted the elder's hands away, yanking his shirt down. He glared at Vlad.

"Stop being such a child. I just want to see if you're well or not." Danny's glare hardened.

"You're just a paranoid fruitloop! This isn't necessary. I'm fine. I feel perfectly fine." Vlad crossed his arms and wore a stern look.

Danny knew that look. There was no way out of this.

"I believe the correct word for that is concerned. Regardless, we need to be sure. So, take it off." When Danny only looked at him adamantly, Vlad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You leave me no other choice." The billionaire put his hands on Danny's shoulders and turned his shirt intangible.

Feeling the cold air directly on his skin, he screamed.

"Ah! VLAD!"

Said half-ghost didn't reply, instead he stared at Danny's back stoically.

"Daniel... why didn't you tell me?" Vlad asked slowly, fingers grazing lightly on the scars.

"Because this will happen. Because you're paranoid." Danny replied quietly, defeated.

"I have every right to be. You are my responsibility now." Danny stretched his hand down to reach his shirt, but the elder stopped him.

"Don't feel ashamed, little badger." He cupped the younger's cheek. Danny instinctively lowered his head down. Vlad took a small container from the station, unscrewed the lid and took a handful of clear cream.

Danny said nothing as the billionaire applied the cool cream on his back, his arms, and his torso. Vlad had no doubt that his legs were also covered in scars.

"If a fight gets too rough, you need to tell me. You are still young. You only need to focus on your grades and having fun with your friends. You aren't supposed to protect hundreds of people from a life-threatening situation on a daily basis." Vlad said, his eyes shining with concern.

"You said that a hundred times now. I know, Vlad, but who else will hunt down ghosts in my town?"

"I can personally make Amity Park off limits to ghosts. I can convince your parents to lock their ghost portal. You are associated with a powerful figure, Daniel. I have influence on all places."

"I don't need your help." The younger man muttered. Unfortunately, the elder heard it.

"Yes you do. You don't have to shoulder all of this alone. There are plenty of people who will gladly help you, if you just let them."

"No. If something happens to them, I will never forgive myself." He said forlornly.

"Then how do you think your friends think of you? How do I think of you? If your _extracurricular activity_ doesn't stop soon, one day you will not come back alive. Think, Daniel. I would do anything to save you from that fate, as I know your friends are too. Training isn't enough because it still takes too much of your time. I'm desperate to help you, Daniel!" The elder nearly shouted, exasperated.

Danny gaped openly.

He never saw that much emotion coming from Vlad.

"But I-" he was cut off before he could finish his protest.

"I'm not having any of it. You will sit down and enjoy your teenage years like you should. I will take care of the rest." He made his statement final, leaving no room for argument.

The dark-haired halfa sighed and closed his eyes, his small smile went unnoticed.

Finally, he was done playing the hero all the time. After all, a hero still needed another hero.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yep, Danny shouldn't even have all this responsibility to begin with.

And, September is almost done!


	27. SEPT 28 Storytime

After Friends.

Not exactly storytime, but... mmm...

* * *

**Storytime**

**Written on 29th of September, 2013.**

The bell ringed and English class was over. Students packed their stuff and rushed out to the cafeteria.

"Sam, Tuck, wait."

They stopped their steps, standing still in their place.

"Guys. Please. I can explain."

Tucker was the first to face him.

"On our usual table." The technogeek said curtly, letting their blue-eyed friend wriggle slowly into their group.

"Thanks." He breathed, finally able to walk together with his friends after a week. They soon reached the cafeteria and went to their usual table.

"Thanks for giving me a chance, you guys," Danny smiled weakly, sitting at a bench. Sam and Tucker sat at the opposite plank, facing their half-ghost friend.

"First off, I'm sorry for blowing up last week. That was uncalled for." He started, recalling Vlad's advice to start calmly and slowly. Surprisingly, Tucker was the one who said something.

"It's okay, dude. We're sorry too. I'm willing to listen." The technogeek smiled.

"Sam?" Danny said, looking at his gothic friend. She was silent for a moment before she sighed, and nodded.

"Right. I'll try my best to answer any questions you guys have, so.. fire them up."

"Why him?" Sam suddenly asked, and Danny could hear the hidden malice in her voice.

"Sam. We've talked about this," Tucker said in a low tone. The goth huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "She... needs more time." Danny nodded in understanding.

"It's okay, Tuck. And, to answer Sam's question, all I can say is..." _He's another halfa._ "he's not an evil fruitloop after all."

Sam snorted.

"Well, okay, not _that_ evil." He amended, making Tucker smile a little. "Anyway, I can talk for hours about why. I guess the whole thing started when he stopped attacking me and trying to seduce my mum. I'm not saying that he stop visiting completely, he does visit us, but when he do, he.. doesn't have that look he usually had when he looked at my mum. And, he actually talk to my dad like he's a real person, you know? The hostility just... went away." Sam looked intrigued, but she crossed her arms still.

"Of course, at first, I was surprised like hell. It's not everyday you see someone change for the better, especially Vlad. So, when he visited one day, I dared to ask him why. He smiled and said he was tired and he miss his old friends. And the thing is, he actually looked genuine about it! I was skeptical, but after a while, I can see that he changed. For real." He said, smiling.

"The tension between us eventually melted and I started to get comfortable around him. My mum even says so. I didn't tense up or flinch anymore when he put his hand on my shoulder or holding my wrist or any simple touches. I began to welcome them more than anything. His hands are always warm," the half ghost said fondly, his bright blue eyes softening. Sam shook her head in denial.

"That pervert. He's a pedophile, Danny!" Sam said in a hushed voice, venom dripping from her tone.

"It's nothing like that, Sam, I swear." Danny took a deep breath and exhaled, remembering not to loose his cool. "He's been very nice. One day, I went home late and limped to my room. Vlad was still in my house, and that's unusual, but I shrugged it off and went upstairs anyway. As I reached for my first-aid kit, the door opened and Vlad walked in. Without a word, he took the box from me and tended my wounds himself."

"He's your knight in shining armour," Tucker whistled, making Danny blush.

"Anyway," he coughed, "I tried to protest, but to no avail. He patched me up and offered to help me with ghost hunting-"

"We help you, don't we?" Sam cut in.

"Sam!" Tucker seethed, shaking his head. Danny looked at his friends with sympathy.

"Yeah, and I'm thankful for that, Sam. Let me finish." The goth girl narrowed her eyes, but complied.

"He ruffled my hair tenderly before he went home. From that day on, I know he cares about me. We started talking way more and I even go so far as to visit him in Wisconsin. We had tea together and talked about pretty much anything. I really enjoy these talks with him. He's very nice, Sam. Turns out he's not that crazy or demented like I always thought."

"But you have us. You can always talk to us, why go to him?" Sam asked desperately.

"I can have more than two friends, don't I?" He never knew Sam could be this possessive. She fell quiet.

"Then it happened. We made out."

"Dude!" Tucker yelled in surprise. The blunt one was usually Sam...

Danny paused to see if Sam wanted to make another negative remark. Hearing none, he continued.

"I know, Tuck. Then, the rest was history." Danny finished. "Anything else?"

"Aren't there tons of problems with your relationship? Your gender, your age... not to mention history." Something seemed to click inside of Sam, as she asked her question curiously, no malice present like her previous time.

Sensing this, Danny was elated. "They are. But we're already half-ghosts. Some rules just don't... apply anymore, if you get what I'm trying to say."

"Yeah... I get it." Sam said slowly, nodding to herself. The technogeek was more than relieved.

"I'm glad for you man. Congrats." Tucker grinned.

"Thanks for keeping an open mind." Danny gratefully said. The goth girl held a small smile of her own.

"You guys really like each other, do you?" Sam asked for the last.

"Yeah." The half ghost beamed, standing up and hugged his two best friends.

"I'm glad things worked out."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** And thus, this mini arc ended in a happy note! :D

And, sorry, no triple update today, but I have written half of today's chapter! I will post it tomorrow though, it's already late :/ And btw, I'm in a UTC+7 timezone, so yeah, my today is your yesterday and my tomorrow is your tonight...

I'll try to write the final chapter on my phone tomorrow so when I get home, I can finish today's chapter! Don't worry, if anything seems weird, I'll explain tomorrow!

Well then, good night and I'll see you guys tomorrow! :D


	28. SEPT 29 Proposal

We're finally on the final day!

I'm putting a warning here for severe fluff! You have been warned! :D

* * *

**Proposal**

**Written on 29th of September, 2013. Finished on 30th of September, 2013.**

They had been dating for six years.

Vlad held the small box in his hand, debating whether he should do it now or tomorrow or maybe some time later. He popped the box open to check its content, just to be sure it was still there. And indeed, the thing was there, glittering under the light.

He bit his lower lip, utterly nervous and unsure. Was is the right time? What would he say?

And, most importantly, how would Daniel respond?

The billionaire toyed with the item inside the velvet box. He had chosen the simplest, yet elegant design for Danny; he knew the younger man didn't like it 'too much'.

He sighed and closed the box, squeezing it tight.

Just then, his inner ghost sense sensed a very familiar ghost.

"Vlad! I'm home!"

_Daniel._

He shoved the little box inside his suit jacket and left his room to greet his love.

"Hello, little badger." Vlad smiled warmly, his earlier anxiety seemed to have vanished. "How is your day?"

"It's good." Danny replied, capturing Vlad's lips for a kiss. "I visited my parents. We had a great time together."

"That's good to hear. I will be in my private study if you need me." He said and let the younger man wander off. After Danny had disappeared into the halls, Vlad transformed and flew to his private study, phasing through the ceilings and walls. When he reached his private, he changed back, sitting down on his leather chair.

He thought about the best time to do it. Tomorrow? Now?

After a long thought, he decided that he would do it today, when it is time for dinner.

Alright, the time was settled. Now, on to other pressing matters.

How?

Should he cook dinner all by himself? Maybe put on candles to make it romantic? Should he dress differently for the occasion? Eating at the courtyard seemed like a good idea, as the weather felt nice.

He alerted his butler to set their food on the courtyard, and to tell Daniel that they would be dining outdoors. And, just to make the whole thing more heartfelt, he requested scented candles to be present on their table.

The billionaire thought hard, tapping his fingers on the hard wood, shuffled his feet, and pulled his hair out from time to time. Time seemed to have flown quicker than he thought, as he was visibly taken aback when his main butler had knocked on the door to remind him of dinner. Vlad sat up, taking a quick look at a mirror. Noticing how messy he looked, he pulled his ponytail down and combed the long silver locks, tying his hair into the usual ponytail once he decided it was neat enough. He let the black rings sweep though his body and teleported to the courtyard.

"What's the occasion?" Danny asked when Vlad materialised in front of him. The sound of various kinds of bugs filled the night air, playing their music in harmony. The elder morphed back and put on a smile.

"I just want to try something different today, Daniel." He answered, pulling the younger man's chair before Danny did. Danny grinned and sat down as Vlad pushed it back. Sitting at the opposite end, he lit the candles using his energy from his finger, making the flame purple in colour.

"Wow. This is something new indeed," he commented, watching curiously as Vlad made the small flames flicker green, then blue, then violet, then black, before finally setting it in red. Vlad slipped his hand inside his suit jacket, phasing it out and placed it on his lap, making sure Danny was well distracted.

"That's very cool!" Danny applauded as the maids placed their utensils down and poured their drinks.

After their food arrived, the younger halfa pointed out, "It's a full moon tonight."

"Is it?" The elder said, glancing up to see the round circle of white shining softly along with sea of stars. He fixed his attention back to his little badger before taking the smaller hand in his own.

"Daniel, I-"

He blinked.

He didn't prepare for the long, cliché line.

Butter biscuits! Of all the times Vlad Masters didn't prepare for something, this had to be the time!

"Yeah?" Danny prompted, squeezing his hand tight.

"I was a bitter and cruel man, hellbent on revenge and power." But sadly, there was no backing down now.

Danny grinned amusedly at his fruitloop's statement. It was the start of one of his cheesy lines again, but nevertheless, Danny liked them.

"Everyone who loved me has left long ago and my friends stabbed me on the back, twisting the knife in the most painful way possible." He let the words flow naturally.

"Inevitably, I forgot how love feels like. And worst, I forgot how to love someone else. My heart turned hard as stone and cold as ice."

The dark-haired man scrunched his eyebrows together in mild confusion. This wasn't like the usual lines.

"The day came when I was only one small step away from killing Jack. And then I met you." Vlad looked at him at the eye.

"I was shocked beyond this earth when Danny Phantom transformed into Danny Fenton. Never having anyone to share my status with, I didn't know how to best deal with it. So, I planned to _visit_ you often and find more about you."

"What I found from those encounters was that you are truly a gem between other gems. You have the courage, the intelligence, the gall to fight with me, but most importantly, you have a heart of an angel's." Danny only looked at him with this disbelief on his eyes, silently urging the older man to continue.

"I tried to obtain you, but to no avail. You began to hate me and express it more violently than I had ever assumed. I thought I needed to be more persistent, but you have proven to me countless of times that my ways are wrong. So, yes. I changed my approach and it worked wonders."

"You are the light in my dark life. A beacon that saved a ship lost for two decades. You are the beams of sunlight that pierced through my stone heart and melted all the ice away."

Danny's heart was hammering loudly in his chest. If this was what he thought it was, then...

"You made me happier than anything else. You made me, quite possibly, the happiest man on earth. I would do anything to ensure that you smile each dat, even if it meant I wouldn't ever see the light of day."

He grasped the little box sitting in his lap using his free hand, closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Daniel James Fenton," Vlad stood up, letting go of Danny's hand. He turned to face his younger love and kneeled on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He said, opening the case and holding it up using both of his hands. The lid popped open, and the golden band inside it gleamed under the moon's gaze.

Danny slowly stood up and gasped, slapping a hand in front of his gaping mouth.

The younger man felt like fainting right this instant.

The world around them seemed to have frozen completely, the hum of insects in the background now distant and muffled. Danny stared at the gold ring with wide eyes, then Vlad, back to the ring, then to Vlad again.

Vlad was struggling to control his shaking limbs, threatening the satin box to fall from his hands. Danny haven't answered his proposal and every passing moment made the elder halfa more nervous than before. After a lengthy silence, the dark-haired man managed to stutter.

He removed his hand from his mouth slowly.

"I...I..." Vlad stared at him with hopeful eyes.

"Y-y-yes. Yes. Yes, Vlad, I-I will."

Vlad's grin split his face in half, standing up and slipped the ring on his fiancé 's ring finger, pulling him close and sealed their lips for a passionate kiss.

"Vlad," he breathed after pulling away slightly, "you don't know how long I waited for you to say that."

The elder chuckled lightly, bumping their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too, you cheesy fruitloop." He closed the distance between them and kissed that went on for the rest of the night.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the longest chapter, and by far, my favourite! (even though it's very long and it took me a hell lot of time thinking for Vlad's proposal speech thingy... I spent way too much time on that!

And.. I'm sorry for the grammar inconsistency (I know there are a lot of them here, I'm sorry if they disrupt the flow somehow... getting the grammar right has been my main challenge) :D

I'll leave this hanging here... because I'll type most of the ending note in the next chapter so I'll see you there! :D


	29. SEPT 30 Marriage

**Marriage**

**Written on 30th of September, 2013.**

Their wedding was held out privately on a small island and only close friends and associates are given invitations. Regardless, the celebration was a merry one, with pure white roses decorated each corner, happy, upbeat music playing in the background. Colorful flower petals fluttered down when the grooms walked down the flowery aisle, hand in hand.

They passed Danny's friends and family on their way to the humongous wedding cake, as well as Vlad's closest and most personal business associates. They approached the tiered cake, wide smiles on their face. The elder took the knife and sliced through the bottom cake, and everyone cheered. He took a two slices, one for him and the other for his young husband. He also took a glass of champagne, had a toast and enjoyed the rest of the day filling their stomach, drinking and dancing.

Nearing the night, both halfas have thanked all their guests for coming and bade them farewell. They left and stayed in a private beach resort, specifically rented for them.

Danny and Vlad sat together in their limousine, holding each other in a loving embrace.

They couldn't wish for a happier wedding.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** And that sums it up! :D I finally finished this collection! And cheers for my first completed story!

Well, it's fun and a little bit taxing because this took a lot of my time (most of my free time) this month, but I don't regret it! It has been fun writing these little one-shots, and I think I have improved a lot just from this challenge alone!

I want to say thank you for everyone who stuck from the beginning until now, for your reviews, your follows and favourites. They helped a lot! Seeing your comments always makes me smile and more motivated to type up a new chapter!

And sorry if my writing is bad and just.. generally plain and unmoving. I aim to get better, so please post constructive criticism each time. I really appreciate your help :)

*phew* Again, this thing is finally done! I can finally sit back and unwind after this hectic month!

Also... this isn't the end yet ;) There's one more surprise chapter coming up later!

I'll see you guys soon and thanks for everything! You guys are the best! :)


	30. SEPT 12 Love

Here it is!

* * *

**Love**

**Written on 21th of September, 2013.**

Ah, love. A very intense emotion that we all like to feel.

Even for those who haven't experienced love in their entire lives. Somehow, every heart longs for that feeling.

Love actually has a long history, and to cut it short, love is essential for survival. We're not going to go further into that because it is indeed a proven fact. Babies, without the love and care from their parents will not survive and even if they do, they will fare bad. Basically, love is what keeps us going.

It's very easy and also near impossible to tell if you're in love or not because the more advanced we get, the complicated things become. Not necessarily bad, but could have been better. Then, it's about your genes being different and they match up or you smell 'interesting', but now, it doesn't matter if you smell like dirty gym socks if you're wallet's fat with cash. And credit cards.

Or if you act like an total asshole but you look like those baddies in animes. Love, an emotion we once hold in high regard is now not more than selfishness, to bend others to your will so you'll get what you want. It's truly, truly sad.

But, there are a few rare cases of true love (no, not like the ones you see in TV), in which cases all that matters is the inside, and only the inside. Such cases are indeed extremely rare nowadays, but yes, they still exist.

Now, the symptoms of falling in love are pretty obvious yet subtle. Like, hearing that person's voice makes you happy, a simple poke makes you smile, and a good morning text from them makes you beam all day. What they say and their opinions actually matters personally, and you treasure each pointless conversation just for the sake of memory.

Really, just the thought of said person makes you happy and content. And because of this reason, we want it so intensely we will feel all sad and depressed if we don't. Being in love does increase dopamine levels in your brain, and it is a proven fact.

But that's not the main point. Love is when you want the other person to be happy even if it means you can't be happy, doing things you don't like for them, willing to risk everything just for their sake and only their sake. The idea is you are willing to do whatever it takes for them to be happy and live a joyful life, even if it means that your own is the exact opposite.

Sacrifice.

Yes, that's it. It's the only form of torture we really love to do.

And, I think that is the case with our dear friend Daniel Fenton with his older male counterpart, and vice versa.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yep, ever noticed why the story is 'finished' in 29 chapters instead of 30? I skipped day 12 and changed the prompt into this because welp... if writing fluff made me awkward and tingly here and there, imagine writing something kinky! D:

So enjoy this sweet substitute! :D

Thanks again for everyone! I'll see you guys next time!

Until then!


End file.
